


Enrayement de la mécanique du cœur - 2nde partie saison 2019

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Coming Out, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gender Identity, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "-Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Alex sera ton coéquipier à partir de la reprise, dit Helmut.Max resta un instant interdit par cette annonce, cessa de remuer le musli avec sa cuillère. Qu'est ce qu'Helmut venait de dire ?Alex sera son coéquipier à partir de la reprise. C'est ce qu'Helmut venait de lui dire, et cela voulez donc dire que Pierre ne serait plus son coéquipier."Deuxième partie de la saison 2019. De la trève estivale, quand Max apprend que Pierre ne sera plus son coéquipier, jusqu'au Grand Prix d'Abu Dhabi qui cloture le championnat. Des mois au cours desquels leur relation continue à évoluer, entre drame, révélations, moments de joie et prises de tête.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Jos Verstappen & Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Pause estivale

Max profitait de ses vacances. La trêve estivale, habituellement, il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement ; cette année c'était différent. Le début de saison avait été mieux que ce à quoi lui et l'équipe escomptaient avec le monteur Honda, les résultats arrivaient les uns après les autres avec déjà deux victoires et Max avait la certitude que ce début de saison 2019 constituait sa meilleure entame de campagne en carrière. Il en était satisfait, et même si la seconde moitié de saison s'annoncait plus compliquée notamment à cause des pénalités moteur qui tomberaient dès la reprise, Max restait confiant de faire une bonne année. Il rêvait au titre sait-on jamais, Mercedes ne dominait plus autant et Ferrari se prenait toujours systématiquement les pieds dans le tapis lorsqu'ils pouvaient réaliser un bon résultat.

Max était heureux, tout simplement. Piloter en formule 1, exercer son métier sa passion, jouer les podiums et les victoires à chaque course. Vivre ici, à Monaco qui est bien plus qu'un paradis fiscal, avec la belle méditerranée en toile de fond. Des relations familiales et amicales stables. Sa petite ami, Dilara. Et puis il y avait Pierre. Son ami, son coéquipier depuis cette année, mais qui était plus que cela. Eux deux, cela avait commencé au printemps de l'année dernière, quand Pierre pilotait encore pour Toro Rosso. Un peu par hasard, quand après être tombé sur un site porno gay sur l'ordinateur portable de Pierre alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôtel du français, Max lui avait proposé de coucher avec lui. Cela avait été sa première fois avec un homme, cette première expérience que Max repoussait depuis des années et qui lui plu. Ils étaient alors devenus sex friends. Ils ne se définissaient pas autrement - officiellement et dans les faits, Max sortait toujours avec Dilara et Pierre avec Caterina - mais il s'agissait assurément d'une relation suivie et dans laquelle les sentiments trouvaient leur place. Dilara et Caterina savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient amants, les deux filles s'en accommodaient, elles s'entendaient bien et ne trouvaient rien à redire au fait que leurs petits amis aient une liaison tous les deux. Leur arrangement à tous les quatre fonctionnait sans anicroche, sur les week-end de course Max et Pierre passaient leurs journées ensemble pour le boulot et partageaient des moments d'intimité entre deux briefings ou la nuit tombée, à la maison chacun retrouvait sa copine et occasionnellement ils s'organisaient une soirée, une nuit tous les quatre - Max éprouvait toujours une gêne à ces soirées libertines mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à Pierre et aux filles qu'il s'y adonnait entièrement. Tout fonctionnait au mieux pour Max ; sa vie était parfaite.

Puis ces dernières semaines, les choses avaient changées. Sur le plan professionnel, ce n'était que du positif : Max se sublimait au volant et grâce à la performance et à la fiabilité de sa monoplace, ils avaient remportés deux des quatre dernières courses. Sur le plan personnel en revanche, sa relation avec Pierre perdait de sa fluidité. Plus le temps passait et plus Pierre adoptait un comportement étrange, avec des attitudes difficiles à comprendre pour Max. Au début de la saison, Max avait proposé qu'ils instaurent cette règle, à savoir que celui qui dominait en piste, gagnait le droit de dominer sexuellement. Un jeu dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient saisi les dangers, car ne s'attendant pas à ce que la réalité de la piste soit ce qu'elle fut ; que Pierre évolue à un niveau de performance bien en dessous de celui de Max. Des règles que Pierre avait fini par briser, mais le mal était fait. D'une situation déjà compliquée pour Pierre, Max avait ajouté ce paramètre la rendant intenable pour son coéquipier qui alors, s'était éloigné. En passant du temps avec Charles, en se montrant distant et désagréable avec Max. Les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le cadre personnel, cela n'avait pas forcément était agréable, avec des échanges que Pierre rendait tendus et une sexualité sans douceur. Mais il en fallait plus que ces quelques souvenirs mitigés pour entacher le moral de Max. Pierre et lui ne devaient pas se voir pendant ses vacances, Max espérait qu'ainsi Pierre ait le temps de se reposer et qu'à la reprise, leur relation reparte sur de meilleures bases.

En se réveillant le 12 août, seul chez lui à Monaco - Dilara passait quelques jours chez ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux aux États-Unis -, Max ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un coup de fil d'Helmut. Il effectua des étirements, quelques exercices, prit une douche avant de se servir son petit déjeuner. Un jus d'orange tout juste pressé, un bol de musli d'avoine aux fruits secs et morceaux de banane arrosé de boisson lactée. Max débuta son repas, zieutant d'un oeil distrait l'écran de son smartphone sur lequel défilait les photos de vacances de ses amis, enchaîna les bouchées avec plus de consistance. Soudainement sa page instagram disparut, son portable vibra alors que la photo d'Helmut apparut à l'écran. Max fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi l'Autrichien l'appelait un matin en plein mois d'août.

Il décrocha.

-Helmut, dit Max, comment allez-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit Helmut avec franchise. Et toi, tu es aux states ?

-Non pas encore, nous partons après demain. Et vous, vous êtes à Graz ?

-Non, chez Christian.

Max leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner, observa le bleu du ciel. Il y eut un silence qui gêna Max, pourquoi est-ce que Helmut lui téléphonait de chez Christian ?

-Oh, souffla Max en remuant sa cuillère dans son bol, d'accord. L'Angleterre au mois d'août, pourquoi pas.

-Que veux tu, avec cette obligation de fermer l'usine, nous devons bien nous retrouver quelque part.

Max eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ses mains devinrent moites, alors que par la fenêtre il vit passer une mouette dans le bleu. Il suivit sa traversée, l'oiseau avait l'air si insouciant à voler ainsi dans le ciel, sans avoir d'autres préoccupations que celle de subvenir à ses besoins en nourriture.

-Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Alex sera ton coéquipier à partir de la reprise, dit Helmut.

Max resta un instant interdit par cette annonce, cessa de remuer le musli avec sa cuillère. Qu'est ce qu'Helmut venait de dire ?

Alex sera son coéquipier à partir de la reprise. C'est ce qu'Helmut venait de lui dire, et cela voulez donc dire que Pierre ne serait plus son coéquipier.

Max eut l'impression de se retrouver dans la brume. Une brume épaisse, sombre, dans laquelle son esprit se perdait et où ses pensées résonnaient en écho. Helmut, Christian, n'avaient tous deux cessé d'assurer au fil des semaines, et l'affirmaient il y a quinze jours encore, que Pierre resterait son coéquipier jusqu'à la fin de saison. Pourquoi faisaient-ils volte face maintenant ?

L'esprit engourdi, Max lâcha sa cuillère et se frotta la nuque.

-Tu as entendu, questionna Helmut à l'autre bout du fil.

-Heu oui, oui j'ai entendu, affirma Max en resserrant son emprise sur son smartphone.

-Et bien ?

-Je vous l'ai dit je me fiche de qui est mon équipier.

Évidemment Max mentait en affirmant cela. Il aimait avoir son amant comme équipier, que ce soit pour des raisons d'entente, de praticité personnelle, de domination interne ou technique ; Pierre était le coéquipier parfait en tout point.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis, se permit Max après s'être forcé à remplir d'air ses poumons, d'accord Pierre n'a pas réussi les meilleurs résultats, mais rien ne dit qu'Alex parviendra à mieux ?

-Au vu de ses performances jusqu'ici nous le pensons tout à fait capable de faire aussi bien sinon mieux que Pierre, assura Helmut.

-D'accord... Sa nationalité joue pour lui non.

Son ton un brin provocateur fit soupirer Helmut.

-Oui, avoua Helmut, un pilote thaïlandais a plus d'intérêt pour notre marque qu'un pilote français bien sur. Pierre n'a pas répondu à nos attentes, pour l'image de la marque nous devons donner sa chance à Alex.

-En Allemagne vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que Pierre resterait mon coéquipier, que les résultats ne changeraient pas votre décision, insista Max.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait changer d'avis.

-... Je ne comprends pas ? Je vous ai dis que cela se passait bien au contraire.

-Pierre et toi êtes trop proches, c'est justement cela le problème.

Max déglutit de travers. Helmut était au courant pour sa liaison avec Pierre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils faisaient toujours attention, que ce soit dans leur comportement ou quand ils se retrouvaient à l'un ou l'autre endroit.

Il se devait tout de même d'essayer de nier. Helmut n'était peut-être pas au courant, peut-être qu'en parlant de leur proximité, il évoquait simplement leur amitié.

-Je ne pensais pas que le fait que nous soyons amis poserait problème, dit Max.

-Vous êtes plus que cela.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi-

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, coupa Helmut. Je n'ai peut-être plus qu'un œil valide mais je suis encore capable de voir que vous êtes amants. Je ne vais pas te le reprocher personnellement mais nous ne pouvons pas tolérer plus longtemps votre comportement.

-Ce n'est pas... Je suis avec Dilara, vous savez. Avec Pierre, c'est juste un... Échange de bons procédés ?

-Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche que Pierre et toi avez pris de mauvaises habitudes. Ajouté au reste, cela fait beaucoup. Max, tu comprends que l'on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir nos deux pilotes vedettes qui fricotent ensemble.

-Si nous arrêtions ?

-Cela est souhaitable mais ne changerait rien à notre décision. Alex remplacera Pierre à partir de Spa.

-Ok, murmura Max après quelques instants. Et Pierre, comment l'a t-il pris ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. J'avais d'autres personnes à appeler avant.

Cette révélation choqua Max. Helmut l'avait appelé, il lui avait téléphoné à lui (ainsi qu'à Alex et Franz certainement) avant de prévenir Pierre. Putain, fut le seul mot que Max soit en mesure de penser.

-Une dernière chose Max, dit Helmut sortant une nouvelle fois Max de sa rêverie brumeuse. Tâche de ne pas recommencer avec Alex.

Max, qui avait déjà terriblement chaud, eut l'impression de se liquéfier à la dernière remarque d'Helmut.

-Non, bien sur que ca n'arrivera pas pour qui vous me prenez ! Avec Pierre c'est arrivé parce que... C'est lui. Enfin, vous le connaissez, il a ce quelque chose qui... De troublant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Et cela fait depuis ton arrivée chez nous que nous savons que tu es gay, tu n'es pas très doué pour le cacher. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu couches avec qui tu veux hormis ton coéquipier.

-Helmut, souffla Max.

-Je vais informer Pierre de notre décision. Bonne journée, Max.

-Helmut-

L'Autrichien avait raccroché.

La bonne humeur de Max disparut. Il lâcha négligemment son portable sur la table, se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Putain. Helmut était au courant de son histoire avec Pierre - de son homosexualité. Et pas que lui, son nous impliquait certainement Christian, voire Dieter. Max se mit à transpirer, se demanda qui d'autre. Qui d'autre pouvait savoir - est ce que cela risquait de fuiter à ses proches ? À son père ?

Sa vision devint trouble à cette idée. Son pouls, sa respiration s'accéléraient, l'angoisse montait en lui. Ses patrons savaient tout. Son homosexualité. Ce qu'il avait toujours caché, après l'avoir des années durant combattue. Sa liaison avec Pierre. La relation secrète qu'il entretenait avec son coéquipier. Ex coéquipier. Et son père, est-ce qu'il était au courant ? Non, il l'aurait déjà frappé jusqu'à le laisser pour mort s'il savait. C'est certain Jos ne pouvait pas savoir.

Max gambergea un moment. Un long moment, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Sur sa propre situation puis quand enfin il fut calmé, il songea à celle de Pierre. Cela allait être dur pour lui, Helmut allait de plus le lui annoncer comme cela au téléphone - putain il m'a appelé avant Pierre, pensa encore Max. Max espérait que l'autrichien se retiendrait de lui dire que leur liaison avait pesé dans la balance, il craignait sinon que Pierre ne lui en veuille. 

Max ne savait pas s'il devait appeler Pierre ou non. Il en avait envie mais c'était un peu tôt pour le faire, il décida finalement d'attendre la fin d'après-midi que Pierre ait eut le temps d'assimiler l'information. Max termina son petit déjeuner, se trouva ensuite des occupations pour la journée. 

À 18h30, il téléphona à Pierre. Son coéquipier - ou devrait-il dire ex coéquipier - ne répondit pas. Max lui envoya un message avant de se coucher, sur les coups de minuit, lui assurant la désolation qu'il ressentait à son égard dans cette situation.

Max n'eut de réponse que deux jours plus tard. Pierre le remerciait. Max se dit alors qu'Helmut n'avait pas évoqué leur liaison, ou qu'alors Pierre ne lui en voulait pas. Égoïstement, il en fut soulagé. Car après tout, il n'était pas responsable de ce qui arrivait (même si leur liaison avait pesée dans la décision de leurs patrons).

C'est tendu que Max s'envola deux jours plus tard avec Dilara pour les États-Unis. Savoir qu'Helmut et Christian (et peut-être Dieter) étaient au courant, même s'ils voyaient leur aventure comme un simple échange de bons procédés, cela lui pesait. Il avait honte. Lui qui n'assumait ce côté caché et ambiguë qu'avec Pierre et Dilara, se retrouvait maintenant face à d'autres regards et pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de ses patrons.

Il n'eut aucun contact avec Pierre avant la reprise à Spa-Francorchamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de la saison 2019 !  
> Tout comme Pierre ensuite, c'est par un coup de téléphone que Max apprend le remplacement de son (ex)coéquipier.  
> Comment cela influencera t-il leur relation, qui va être mise à rude épreuve dès la rentrée ?


	2. Belgique

Max et Pierre se croisèrent dès leur arrivée dans la cité ardennaise. Ils parurent tous deux surpris, comme si aucun ne pensait voir l'autre avant peut-être le briefing des pilotes vendredi en fin d'après midi, ou au moins le jeudi dans la journée à l'intérieur du motorhome entre deux rencontres médiatiques et briefings.

-Oh, salut, dit Max en se touchant l'oreille.

-Salut, répondit Pierre après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres.

-Heu, je, pour ta rétrogradation...

Pierre leva une main.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, souffla Pierre avec un sourire.

Max hocha la tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur mot, rétrogradation. Il aurait simplement voulu lui dire qu'il était - sincèrement - désolé.

-D'accord, dans ce cas n'en parlons pas, approuva Max en souriant. Tu as bonne mine ! T'es sacrément bronzé putain. Plus que Dan !

-Hum oui, j'ai vite le teint halé !

Silence. Autour d'eux les gens circulaient, Pierre les regardait passer alors que Max se partageait entre ses chaussures et le visage de Pierre.

-Du coup comment on s'arrange, finit par demander Max à voix basse.

Pierre haussa les épaules, Max put retrouver son regard.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'on a un peu trop insister sur le sexe en début d'année, surtout les dernières fois... D'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière, ajouta Pierre en baissant les yeux. Je crois que j'ai été trop brutal... Tu n'as pas eu de souci après ?

-Non c'est bon, rétorqua Max. Tu n'allais pas bien du tout ce jour là... Ça va. On oublie.

Max sourit, Pierre retrouva son regard et en fit de même.

-Ok, dit Pierre en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

-On peut se voir sans baiser aussi, proposa Max.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Et si tu as besoin tu viens me chercher, comme on faisait avant.

-Ok. À plus tard alors.

-À plus tard.

Chacun reprit son chemin.

Depuis l'annonce, Max avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Malgré sa honte, il ne comptait pas arrêter de coucher avec Pierre, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence régulière dans sa vie ni de leurs moments intimes. Max acceptait que pour l'instant Pierre ait besoin d'un peu d'air pour accuser le coup. Son ancien coéquipier était déçu mais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'une quelconque manière, là était l'essentiel.

Ils se croisèrent effectivement à plusieurs autres reprises. Le jeudi dans le motorhome commun de la famille Red Bull, le vendredi au briefing des pilotes. Sans qu'ils ne retrouvent leur proximité du début d'année, Pierre était en tout cas moins distant qu'avant la trêve. Max ne se montra pas insistant pour ne pas risquer de le brusquer, s'il voulait que Pierre revienne vers lui, il devait faire preuve de patience. L'absence de contact, aussi bien verbal que physique durant les vacances avait titillé Max mais ce n'était pas en sautant sur Pierre que ce dernier deviendrait subitement un amant attentif et attentionné. Ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour Pierre, il lui fallait le temps de les digérer. Max attendrait.

Entre ces deux moments, le vendredi matin à une heure du début de la première séance d'essais libres, Max se retrouva seul avec Alex. Dans sa pièce personnelle, son nouvel équipier était venu le voir, pour échanger sur le fonctionnement de l'équipe et le technique. Max ne lui donnerait aucun "truc", il partageait déjà peu avec Pierre malgré qu'ils étaient amants, alors avec Alex avec qui ils n'avaient aucun lien, c'était évidemment hors de question de céder des informations techniques pouvant aider son nouvel équipier. Max le renseigna en revanche sur le fonctionnement du team et ses membres, cela ne lui coûtait pas grand chose et n'aiderait pas spécifiquement Alex à performer.

Alex le remercia pour ses conseils avant d'aborder un tout autre sujet.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai mettre au point tout de suite, dit Alex bras croisés.

-Oui, dis-moi ?

-Je ne sais pas quels arrangements vous aviez Pierre et toi exactement, mais moi je ne fais pas ce genre de trucs.

-Ce genre de trucs... ?

Max avait répété les mots d'Alex car ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que son nouvel équipier lui parle de cela, avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je ne ferais rien de sexuel avec toi, apporta Alex en précision.

-Non bien sûr, souffla Max, je ne comptais pas... Comment tu sais pour Pierre et moi, qui t'en a parlé ?

-Personne. Ça se voit qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Je ne sais juste pas de quoi il s'agit avec certitude. Si c'était un simple arrangement entre équipiers ou plus.

Max ne répondit rien, avouant ainsi que c'était plus. Alex vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Max.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, assura Alex. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait choisir, hum ? "Accepte ce qui est, laisse aller ce qui était et ai confiance en ce qui sera."

-Heu... Quoi ?

-C'est un proverbe bouddhiste. Ça veut dire-

-J'ai compris ce que ça veux dire merci, interrompit Max. Mais, tu vas m'en sortir souvent, des proverbes comme celui là ?

-Tout le temps, si tu en as besoin ?

-Ça ira, je crois. Je ne suis pas croyant désolé - enfin si, je crois en moi-même.

-Le dieu Max Verstappen, murmura un Alex rieur.

Max sourit crânement.

-Oui, tu veux adhérer à ma religion ? Je suis beaucoup plus doué au volant que ton bouddha tu sais, murmura Max.

-Hum, réfléchit Alex en se tapotant le menton d'un doigt, non, je ne veux pas d'un dieu suceur de bites...

-Connard, tu viens de me dire que tu t'en foutais !

-Oui mais pas delà à te prendre comme maître spirituel ! Je risquerais sinon de finir avec ta queue dans ma bouche !

Alex mima le geste puis fit un grand sourire. Max secoua la tête en souriant. Il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu.

-Putain j'ai choppé un Daniel 2.0, soupira Max en penchant la tête en arrière. Sous tes airs de gendre idéal t'es tout aussi pervers que Dan pas vrai !?

-Je ne connais pas suffisamment Daniel pour en juger, rit Alex.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, Alex fit un clin d'œil.

-Bon je te laisse, dit Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte. Encore merci de m'avoir répondu. À plus tard au briefing.

Alex ouvrit la porte et partit. 

Max s'assit sur la banquette, prit un coussin qu'il serra contre sa poitrine. Alex savait aussi. Combien de personnes savaient qu'il était homosexuel ? Que Pierre et lui avaient une liaison ? On lui disait qu'il ne savait pas le cacher, que cela se voyait. Mais était-ce vrai ? Était-ce si facile de voir en lui - comme Pierre lui disait souvent ? Max pensait pourtant être doué pour cacher ses émotions. Il l'était forcément, pour avoir réussi à cacher tout cela à son père durant des années. Avait-il relâché sa vigilance ?

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, à la nuit tombée, Max croisa Pyry. Ils se lancèrent un "bonsoir" de circonstance, se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant de se diriger, tous deux, vers l'ascenseur. Ils y étaient seuls, Pyry appuya sur la touche portant le numéro 3.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, demanda distraitement Max.

-À ton avis, répondit Pyry. Apprendre que mon pilote perd sa place, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour profiter...

-Il ne l'a pas perdu, il a juste été changé d'équipe parce que ses performances ne convenaient pas.

Pyry jeta à Max un regard mauvais alors que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté, que portes s'ouvraient.

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas dit cela à Pierre ! On me dit que je manque de délicatesse mais toi t'es un vrai bourrin sous tes airs de chochotte, siffla Pyry en sortant.

-Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout, apostropha Max en s'élançant à la suite de Pyry. Et je ne suis pas une de chochotte.

-Tu l'es même si t'es maso ! 

-Et toi tu es un gros con !

-Venant de toi je le prend comme un compliment.

Pyry arrivait devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Pierre. Max, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant, se rapprocha du finlandais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte.

-C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai l'air, questionna Max.

-Tu viens de me traiter de gros con, grommela Pyry en fouillant sa poche à la recherche de sa clé magnétique.

-Ouais, désolé, en même temps c'est vrai. Tu peux me traiter de gros con aussi si tu veux je m'en fiche, mais réponds moi.

Pyry le fixa puis soupira. Max ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il regardait Pyry intensément voulant à tout prix une réponse.

-Tu es vraiment un cas tu sais, souffla Pyry en regardant sa clé magnétique. Oui Max, tu fais très gay. T'as un côté féminin et on devine sans mal tes préférences sexuelles.

-Mais je suis pourtant balèze physiquement, bon ok j'ai des hanches de fille mais le reste...

-Le stéréotype ! Ça n'a rien à voir le physique idiot. C'est dans le comportement, la sensibilité, la façon de s'exprimer et de montrer ses émotions. Puis toi, tu es non binaire ou un truc du genre, non ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas ? J'y connais rien là dessus.

-Intéresse toi un peu sur le sujet, cela ne pourra que t'être bénéfique. Autre chose ?

Max réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Bien. Bonne nuit gros con.

-Bonne nuit crétin.

Pyry déverrouilla la porte, disparut derrière elle. Max resta dans le couloir avant de regagner sa propre chambre, songeant aux paroles de Pyry.

Cela semblait définitivement être la vérité. Sa préférence pour les hommes se voyait. Quant à cette possible non conformité de genre, Max ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'est vrai, déjà enfant, avec sa sœur Victoria ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il y avait tant de différences entre les garçons et les filles, pourquoi est-ce que les garçons ne pouvaient pas aimer le rose ou le violet ou porter des jupes, pourquoi seules les filles pouvaient jouer aux poupées ou se maquiller. Toutes ces normes semblaient absurdes aux enfants qu'ils étaient et le restaient toujours, dans une moindre mesure, aux adultes qu'ils étaient désormais.

Samedi. Après la dernière séance d'essais libres en fin de matinée, l'heure des qualifications arrivait. Pierre restait à quai en Q1, avec le seizième chrono, tandis que Max enchaînait les séances, jusqu'à réaliser le cinquième chrono en Q3. Charles signait la pole position, en cette rentrée la Ferrari semblait avoir gagné des chevaux supplémentaires.

Puis arriva le drame.

On ne peut pas être préparé à cela. Max ne l'était pas, Pierre, encore moins. Aucun des pilotes présents à Spa-Francorchamps ne l'était.

Une chape de plomb enveloppait le ciel du circuit ardennais. Le silence. Il n'y avait que cela, ce silence assourdissant. Les mines des uns, des autres étaient étourdies, les regards hagards, les gorges serrés, les cœurs lourds. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé, personne ne voulait y croire. C'était pourtant vrai. Anthoine était parti. Une violente baffe venait de frapper le paddock.

Quand ce genre d'événement traumatisant arrive, on se souvient toujours où l'on se trouvait, ce que l'on faisait. Les instants suivants tout devient surréaliste, comme si subitement un brouillard s'abattait sur nous - comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Mais l'instant précis où l'on savait, lui, se gravait en nous pour l'éternité. Comme une faille, une brèche dans du marbre.

Max fut, comme tous, choqué par cet effroyable accident, puis par l'annonce du décès d'Anthoine. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais cela ne rendait pas moins les choses insupportables. Anthoine, il n'avait que 22 ans. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. C'était tellement injuste.

Max déambulait dans le paddock, un paddock où tous erraient. Les âmes en peine. Les uns partageaient leur peine avec les autres, peut importe qui chacun était, en ces heures sombres c'était comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Un paddock est une famille - aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, il était uni comme tel. On tentait, vainement, de trouver une justification à tout cela, d'encaisser le choc, de s'accrocher à la vie en communiant tous ensemble.

Pierre. Max devait le trouver.

Max erra dans le paddock à la recherche de Pierre. Il posa la même question - "Où est Pierre ?" - à tous ceux susceptibles d'en connaître la réponse, sans en obtenir ou juste des approximatives.

Il finit par apercevoir les parents de Pierre. Se remémorant ses bases de français avec beaucoup de difficultés, Max alla à leur rencontre. Il souffla un bonjour auquel Jean-Jacques et Pascale répondirent l'un après l'autre, par une accolade réconfortante.

-Vous savez où se trouve Pierre, demanda Max.

Jean-Jacques et Pascale échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils hésitaient à répondre.

-Il est allé s'isoler dans le camion de son équipe, dit Jean-Jacques.

-Merci, souffla Max. Merci beaucoup.

Max s'y rendit sans attendre. La boule au ventre. Si lui était terriblement choqué par ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'imaginait pas dans quel état se trouvait Pierre. C'était un ami, un véritablement ami Max le savait, qu'il venait de perdre.

Max hésita à toquer. Le premier coup qu'il donna sur la porte fut à peine audible. Il recommença, un peu plus fort.

-Pierre, c'est moi...

Max attendit. Toqua encore, en douceur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Pierre seul dans ces instants tragiques.

-Pierre...

Sa voix était cette fois sortie éraillée. Max s'appuya contre la porte, frappait maintenant avec le plat de sa main. Un coup. Un second, une dizaine de secondes plus tard un autre, suivi d'un autre encore dans la foulée. La porte se déverrouilla dans un déclic. Max recula, la porte s'entrouvrit. Max se glissa dans l'ouverture, entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

Ce qu'il vit le brisa.

Pierre, en pleurs. Sa détresse. Sa douleur. Ses larmes. Sa rage. Ses sanglots. Son désespoir. Tout sauta à la figure de Max. C'était aussi insupportable que ce qu'il venait de se produire. 

Des yeux rouges, emplis d'une telle douleur. Pierre le fixait en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues à vive allure. Max sentit les siennes monter.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal qu'à cet instant.

-Je suis tellement désolé Pierre, souffla difficilement Max, je...

Max ne put rien dire de plus. Pierre ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sorti à part un son déformé par la douleur, cette tristesse infinie qui lui serrait si fort les entrailles qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

Max s'avança vers lui d'un pas brusque, le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit la mâchoire tremblante de Pierre, son corps secoué par les sanglots. Max resserra son étreinte pour tenter d'atténuer les mouvements compulsifs du corps de Pierre, de contenir ses propres sanglots mais Pierre se débattait, il luttait pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Max.

Max refusait de le lâcher, pleurait tandis que Pierre lui frappait le torse avec désespoir.

-Pour... quoi... Putain pourquoi, hurla Pierre. 

Max le serra davantage contre lui, Pierre éclata en sanglots.

-Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas juste !

Après quelques derniers coups, à bout de force, Pierre cessa de frapper le torse de Max qui soutint son corps épuisé.

-Je sais, chuchota Max la voix tremblante, je sais... Ce n'est pas juste...

Pierre s'accrocha à lui de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, continua de sangloter le visage enfoui dans son cou. Max lui caressait le dos d'une main, les cheveux de l'autre.

Max retint un sanglot, pleura à chaudes larmes. Ils restèrent dans cette position un temps indéterminable, qui aurait aussi bien pu être une minute, qu'une demi heure ou une heure.

Quand Pierre se calma enfin, Max desserra son étreinte. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux aussi rouges que leurs visages. Max embrassa les lèvres ensanglantées de Pierre, sa bouche s'emplie de leur goût ferreux. Leur désespoir se reporta dans leurs baisers. De l'amour face au pire. Face à la mort, qui avait emportée un ami, un frère d'arme, un collègue. Un événement qui leur faisait paraître tout irréel, jusqu'à leurs propres corps. Leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, il n'y avait que cela qui était réalité.

Pierre appuya son front sur l'épaule de Max, puis s'éloigna.

-Je dois aller voir Charles, dit sobrement Pierre en rompant leur étreinte.

-Ok, opina Max en laissant ses bras glisser dans le vide. Si tu as besoin de moi, de quoique ce soit... Je suis là.

-Merci.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Pierre, sur celui de Max. Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes, leurs lèvres rouges de sang.

Pierre ouvrit la porte. Ils quittèrent le camion Toro Rosso, se séparèrent non sans s'étreindre une dernière fois. Au vu des circonstances, ce geste n'avait rien d'exceptionnel - et qu'importe de toute façon, ils en avaient besoin et se foutaient bien d'être vus enlacés. Pierre partit vers les camions Ferrari, où Charles l'attendait. Max allait lui s'isoler un moment.

Un tel drame marque à jamais un pilote. Encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient de la même génération. Encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient grandis ensemble sur les circuits. Encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient amis.

Courir dimanche fut difficile pour tous. Chacun s'était, à un moment ou à un autre, demandé s'il fallait courir. Quel était l'intérêt de tout cela, de ce sport qui leur avait pris l'un des leurs. Personne n'avait bien dormi. Anthoine était dans tous les esprits, ainsi que Juan-Manuel dans une moindre mesure, lui s'en était sorti mais dans quel état physique et psychologique.

La famille d'Anthoine était là. Ils se montraient tellement forts dans ce drame horrible qui les touchait. C'est cela, cette force qui les habitait, qui convaincu les pilotes de faire la course. Parce que si eux étaient capables d'être là, sur le lieu de l'accident de leur fils, de leur frère, s'ils étaient capables d'être sur la grille de départ quelques heures seulement après cela, alors tous les pilotes se devaient d'être forts et de faire la course. Pour Anthoine.

La course fut un cauchemar pour Max. Il n'y était pas. Son esprit se trouvait loin de la course, quelque part entre ici et ailleurs. Un départ manqué. Un espace insuffisant pour dépasser Kimi. Un contact inévitable. Une direction brisée qui entraîna une sortie dans le raidillon. Pas même un tour bouclé. Fin de l'histoire. Max était soulagé que cela soit terminé - il n'en avait rien à faire, de cette course. Le sportif était tellement sans importance.

Charles remporta la course. Max et lui ne s'entendaient pas, mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Max était content de sa victoire. Au moins le monégasque rendait un bel hommage à son ami disparu. Max se renseigna sur la course de Pierre, qui terminait à une belle neuvième place. Pour son ami. Max sourit. Cela apporterait à Pierre un peu de baume au cœur, dans de telles circonstances toute chose positive était bonne à prendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la chambre de Pierre. Ils ne purent échanger aucun mot alors ils baisèrent, Pierre baisa Max avec force contre le mur, brutalement, le mena à l'orgasme avant de venir en lui. Sans plaisir. Cette baise était un moyen de se sentir vivant, de jouir - sans joie - d'une vie qu'eux possédaient encore. Un réflexe à un drame et au choc psychologique - au commencement d'un deuil.


	3. Italie - Singapour

En arrivant en Italie, Max avait le cœur lourd. La disparition d'Anthoine était encore trop récente, trop douloureuse et d'une certaine façon Max portait son deuil, bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas. L'accident ne datait que de quelques jours, le drame était encore dans tous les esprits. Cela avait été une telle injustice. Mais il fallait bien que la vie continue. The show must go on, comme le disait l'adage. Comme de faire la course dimanche dernier, ce nouveau weekend qui s'annonçait semblait futile. Max parvenait difficilement à retrouver ses repères, les événements l'avaient plus marqué qu'à d'autres, ils le renvoyaient à ses propres problèmes. Son mal-être, sa différence, son envie de peut-être finalement s'accepter comme il était, de dire à Pierre qu'il voulait plus de lui que cette relation de "sex friends", ou que ces arrangements entre (ex)coéquipiers. Max savait qu'en ses heures difficiles, il devrait être à ses côtés, à le soutenir et le réconforter. Il restait pourtant dans son coin, à se recroqueviller sur lui-même et ses foutus problèmes existentiels. C'était certainement Charles, qui en ce moment faisait front avec lui - Max le détestait à nouveau. Charles partageait avec Pierre la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami. De ce point de vue, Max n'était personne - et cela le rendait amer. Il aurait voulu avoir connu Anthoine plus que dans les faits, pour pouvoir maintenant partager entièrement la douleur de Pierre et ne pas se sentir intrus à ses côtés. Son propre deuil était déplacé. Alors une fois de plus, Max prit la seule option qui s'offrait à lui : celle de la fuite.

Max et Pierre ne firent que se croiser tout au long du weekend. Quelques minutes par ci par là comme avec d'autres, brèves échappatoires, à discuter de futilités. Pierre n'aborda pas le sujet Anthoine et Max ne l'y incita pas, se contentant d'insister leurs accolades en signe de soutien.

Le jeudi, Max envoya un sms à Pierre, lui proposant de passer la nuit ensemble, pour simplement dormir avec lui. Pierre lui répondit un unique "non" et Max n'envoya rien en retour. Le contexte était ce qu'il était - si Pierre n'avait pas besoin d'un réconfort nocturne tant mieux - mais Max ne put s'empêcher de songer que le temps que Pierre lui refusait, il le passait avec Charles, ou avec Pyry.

À la place, Max s'arrangea pour passer une petite demi-heure avec Daniel. Le pilote Renault s'invita dans le motorhome de son ancien employeur, rigola avec le personnel en arrivant, fit le pitre avec des pailles qu'il coinça au-dessus de ses lèvres ou dans ses narines dans le but de faire rire Max ce qui fonctionna.

-Daniel c'est un peu déplacé non, dit finalement Max.

-Même si la tristesse est de circonstance je préfère voir les gens sourire, répondit Daniel. On doit sourire, profiter de la vie. Pour lui. Pour tous ceux qui sont partis. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison. Et Pierre, reprit Daniel après une brève pause, comment il encaisse ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, pour l'instant il est plutôt distant...

-Tu rougis dès que l'on parle de lui c'est dingue, susurra Daniel.

-Non t'es pas sérieux, craint Max en se recroquevillant pour cacher cet éventuel rougissement.

-Je le suis toujours tu le sais bien ! Non je te taquine, tu ne rougis pas.

Max prit un air fâché tout en souriant, ce qui trahissait son amusement.

-Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça, dit Max en étendant ses jambes sous la table pour frapper celles de Daniel.

-Si je voulais vraiment t'emmerder, commença Daniel, je te parlerais de la nuit où tu m'as mit la main à l'entrejambe en me suppliant de te baiser.

Ce coup-ci, Max rougit bel et bien, ce qui fit rire Daniel.

-Non ça s'est déloyal, se défendit Max en levant un index accusateur, j'étais bourré ! Mais déchiré grave !

-Hum pas tant que cela, objecta Daniel, t'étais en plein contrôle de ton corps et de tes envies quand tu m'as frotté en me disant que tu la vou-

-J'ai déjà avoué, coupa Max, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant ! Je me demande encore ce qui a pu me plaire chez toi !

-Mon charme légendaire, soumit Daniel en envoyant un baiser.

-Certainement pas !

Daniel fit un clin d'œil, Max secoua la tête en souriant, donna un dernier coup dans les chevilles de Daniel avant de reculer ses jambes.

-Merci, dit Max. Ça me fait du bien de discuter avec toi. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé... Ça m'a secoué plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

-Ça nous a tous secoué, approuva calmement Daniel. Anthoine était un garçon super, travailleur... J'ai pu lui parler quelques fois, comme il faisait parti de la filière Renault. Ça m'avait frappé chez lui, cette intelligence et ce calme. Il aurait mérité d'être en f1 avec nous. 

Daniel fit tanguer son verre à l'intérieur duquel l'eau gazeuse tournoya, envoyant les bulles s'éclater contre le verre.

-Putain de vie, souffla Daniel. Faut en profiter un max, Max. Piloter. Rire. Baiser. Bouffer des pizzas. Profiter de la famille. Sortir avec les potes. Picoler. Écouter de la musique. Danser. Voir du pays. Se faire tatouer. Piloter. Baiser.

-Un tatouage même pas en rêve - et piloter et baiser tu les as déjà dit, nota Max.

-C'est ce qui donne le plus de sensations non ? Le pilotage, on vit pour. Le sexe, c'est vital. Tu pourrais vivre sans ?

-Le pilotage non. Le sexe... Ce n'est pas vital. Je ne pourrais pas vivre seul c'est tout, je veux juste au moins une personne pour m'aimer.

-Oh mais c'est que tu es un romantique, se moqua Daniel avec bienveillance.

Max lui fit un doigt d'honneur, Daniel rigola.

-Allez je dégage, dit Daniel en se levant, sinon je vais finir par être accusé d'espionnage industriel !

-Mais non, contredit Max en se levant à son tour, tu es trop stupide pour qu'on te croit capable d'espionnage industriel !

Max se prit un bon coup dans les côtes, bouscula Daniel en retour.

-Ciao bello, lança Daniel en partant vers la sortie.

Max sourit, observa Daniel s'en aller. Il se sentait mieux, son ancien équipier lui avait remonté le moral. Oui, définitivement, Daniel lui avait manqué. Et leur association au sein de l'équipe le laissait nostalgique.

Depuis longtemps Monza était prévu pour le changement moteur de Max et de la seconde Toro Rosso - désormais celle de Pierre. Ils partirent tous deux en fond de grille, remontèrent entre deux accrochages et échauffourées. Max termina à une huitième place relativement décevante, Pierre trois rangs plus loin. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à retenir du weekend italien.

Singapour nécessitait d'arriver plus tôt que sur les autres courses, afin de s'adapter au climat de la cité-état. Courir là-bas, de nuit dans des conditions climatiques chaudes et surtout humides, constituait l'un des plus gros défis de la saison. La safety car pointait toujours le bout de son nez en course, au minimum une fois par année et l'objectif principal à Singapour était tout simplement de rester en piste jusqu'au baissé du drapeau à damier.

La semaine fut chargée au niveau médiatique pour Max et Alex. L'entente entre eux était bonne, Alex étant un garçon sympathique, mais Max regrettait Pierre. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix ou de sentir son parfum, mélange de son eau de toilette muscadée et de son gel douche à la grenade. Sa présence dans le garage qu'il ne remarquait pas nécessairement auparavant, lui manquait désormais.

Max et Alex enchaînèrent les opérations promotionnelles, les vidéos dont une qui n'enthousiasma pas particulièrement Max, un challenge "Mystery Box". C'était loin d'être la première fois que l'équipe lui faisait faire ce genre de défi désagréable, il y avait des précédents sur ces dernières années, et à chaque fois l'image de Max en prenait un coup. Max détestait l'inconnu, les choses visqueuses, charnues, molles ou velouteuses, les fruits de mer, les requins et tout un tas d'autres encore. Il surmontait son appréhension à chaque fois mais ne pouvait pas cacher son dégoût pour certaines choses et se sentait alors ridicule. La com' semblait s'en amuser, et avec elle le reste du team et des fans ; Max jouait à contrecœur le jeu de se moquer de lui-même, encaissait tant bien que mal d'être ainsi tourné en ridicule. Parce que cela faisait parti du job, parce que jouer un rôle était devenu une seconde nature même s'il détestait cela.

Mais les choses avaient changées depuis quelques mois. On pouvait sentir une forme de bashing dans la communication de l'équipe, qui semblait volontairement mettre Max dans ces situations gênantes. Au début Max l'avait ignoré pensant qu'il se faisait des idées, puis entre la trêve, le drame de Spa et Monza il n'y eut plus aucune forme de pression, mis à part peut-être lors du coup de fil d'Helmut où le manager autrichien avait clairement dit à Max savoir pour son orientation sexuelle et la liaison qu'il entretenait avec Pierre. Le choc du décès d'Anthoine désormais un souvenir - cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps -, Max se sentait à nouveau sous le feu des (mauvais) projecteurs. Il ferait avec, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu de com' et n'avait rien à voir avec ses préférences sexuelles, songeait-il.

L'écart de six dixièmes avec la pole fut dur à avaler pour Max. Quatrième place sur la grille certes, mais loin au niveau chronométrique de la première de Charles - encore lui. Charles, qui enchaînait une troisième pole de rang et restait sur deux succès en course les dimanches. Pierre avait lui terminé ses qualifications en Q2, avec le treizième chrono.

À son retour à l'hôtel, Max vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Par réflexe, il accéléra le pas pour s'engouffrer juste à temps dans l'ouverture, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Pierre qui le fixa avec amusement.

-Pourquoi se précipite t-on toujours pour avoir l'ascenseur alors que l'attente pour le suivant n'est parfois que de quelques secondes, demanda Pierre sur un ton rhétorique.

-Parce qu'on ne veut pas attendre, proposa Max.

-Plutôt parce que l'on ne veut pas se sentir mis de côté...

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-On parle bien de l'ascenseur, demanda Max.

-Oui, soupira Pierre.

Une voix annonça le neuvième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent dans la foulée. Max et Pierre sortirent de l'ascenseur, une fois n'était pas coutume leurs chambres se trouvaient au même étage, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir Pierre marchant un bon mètre devant Max.

-Tu aurais dix minutes, interrogea Pierre alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait comme d'habitude avec son physio.

-Oui pourquoi, demanda Max en retour.

Pierre s'avança d'un pas, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Max.

-Disons que j'aurai bien besoin et envie de ta bouche autour d'une certaine partie de mon corps, susurra Pierre avant de se reculer et de retrouver les yeux bleus de Max. 

Max fut surpris puis son visage prit un air tout aussi intéressé que celui de Pierre.

-Oh oui, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça, souffla Max. On va dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ?

-La mienne, comme ça il y a la tension du risque d'être surpris par Pyry...

Pierre se mordit les lèvres en souriant, Max sentit sa queue réagir sous ses vêtements. Le Pierre qu'il avait à ce moment là en face de lui, ressemblait plus à celui qu'il connaissait que celui vu ses dernières semaines. Ce regard félin, qui le fixait avec envie. Max ne pouvait qu'accepter sa proposition.

Pierre ouvrit la porte et Max le suivit à l'intérieur, tendus l'un comme l'autre par le désir et l'excitation. Par la possibilité, que Pyry survienne à tout moment alors qu'ils seraient dans une position sans équivoque, Max à genoux devant Pierre ou l'un et l'autre sur le lit, le visage de Max à hauteur de l'entrejambe de Pierre à faire un va-et-vient rapide et profond.

Sur la grille dimanche, Max était de bonne humeur. Il plaisanta même avec Charles, alors qu'ils étaient avec les autres sur le devant de la grille pour l'hymne national. Il avait encore en tête le moment passé hier avec Pierre, avec cette menace de se faire interrompre à tout instant par Pyry. Une telle tension avait forcément écourtée le moment, d'autant que Pyry arriva bel et bien mais tout juste après qu'ils furent rhabillés. Le coach finlandais compris immédiatement en les voyant qu'il n'était passé à rien de les trouver dans une situation qu'il ne voulait absolument pas revoir (car c'était comme cela qu'il avait su pour eux deux, il y a un an presque jour pour jour, en les surprenant au lit), et leur avait adressé un "Putain mais faites ça dans la chambre de Max !" en soupirant. Max et Pierre avaient souri puis Max était parti, laissant Pierre avec un Pyry gentiment exaspéré.

La course fut animée comme prévu et Max retrouva le podium avec la troisième place derrière Charles et Sebastian vainqueur, qui signait là sa première victoire depuis plus d'un an. Pierre grimpa au classement jusqu'à la huitième place synonyme de quatre points bienvenus. Ils pouvaient tous deux tirer du positif de cette course, contrairement à la précédente déjà oubliée.

Le hasard avait voulu que Max se retrouve à côté de Charles, le lendemain dans l'avion de ligne les menant à Doha où ils feraient escale. Avec huit heures de vol à venir, il allait être difficile pour eux d'éviter tout contact en étant assis côte à côte.

Les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, mis à part la veille sur la grille, cela avait viré au fiasco. Entre la fois où Charles l'avait accusé d'abuser de Pierre et la suivante en Allemagne où après le carton de Pierre en essais libres, ils avaient commencé à s'engueuler devant le français qui était alors parti sans attendre, cela n'était pas glorieux - au moins ne pourraient-ils pas faire pire aujourd'hui.

-Vous enchaînez les bons résultats, dit Max alors qu'ils étaient en vol depuis une quinzaine de minutes.

-Oui, répondit Charles visiblement surpris que Max entame une discussion, on commence à tout aligner.

-C'est quand même bizarre que d'un coup vous ayez autant de puissance...

Max se tourna vers Charles, qui fit le même mouvement en sa direction. Le monégasque fronça les sourcils, Max vit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour.

-Tu insinues quoi, demanda Charles.

-Rien, je dis juste que c'est étrange qu'au retour des vacances, vous ayez un surplus de puissance comme ça en un claquement de doigts, soupira Max en étirant les jambes.

-On arrive simplement à exploiter notre potentiel, ce qu'en première partie de saison on n'arrivait pas à faire. Et surtout Mercedes est moins performant ! Même vous vous les avez dépassé.

-Ouais peut-être...

Charles allait répondre mais se ravisa, préférant retourner observer par le hublot, ce qui défilait en-dessous d'eux. Max se mit alors à son aise, coudes sur les accoudoirs, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer.

Un moment plus tard, Max fut tiré de sa rêverie par un mot sorti de la bouche de Charles.

-Merci.

-Merci pour quoi, questionna Max qui avait rouvert les yeux et s'était tourné vers Charles.

Charles fixait toujours le hublot.

-J'ai su qu'à Spa... Tu avais été là pour Pierre juste après, dit Charles à voix basse. Alors merci pour lui.

-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

-Ne joues pas le modeste cela ne te va pas.

-Mais je ne joue pas, je n'ai juste rien fait qui mérite des remerciements ? Pierre avait besoin d'aide et... Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que j'aurai dû faire d'autre ? On ne peut pas laisser un ami seul après qu'il ait apprit une nouvelle aussi effroyable...

-Un ami, répéta Charles en venant fixer Max.

-Oui un ami... Proche.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas si égoïste que ça finalement. C'est juste une façade...

Max n'ajouta rien. Charles se casa confortablement dans son siège, ferma les yeux. Max l'observa quelques instants, avant d'en faire de même. Un petit sommeil lui ferait du bien à lui aussi.

Visiblement, ils avaient chacun une opinion erronée de l'autre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Charles le remercie - pour une raison qui en plus ne justifiait pas de remerciements - et Charles avait compris que ce stéréotype d'arrogance et de narcissisme que Max paraissait être, n'était qu'une carapace.


	4. Russie - Japon

Le briefing des pilotes venait de se finir et Pierre et Charles sortaient de la salle en discutant tous les deux. Max les suivit, dépassa Sebastian et Kimi pour se trouver juste derrière eux, vint à la droite de Pierre alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Pierre puis Charles le regardèrent avec un sourire, Max sourit en retour. Ils avancèrent ensemble dans le paddock, Max se mêlant naturellement à la conversation qui portait sur le foot. Lui-même n'était pas le plus grand fan de foot qui soit - il l'aimait en revanche beaucoup sur console - mais les deux autres, surtout Pierre, suivaient assidûment les divers championnats nationaux et internationaux.

Ils arrivèrent devant le motorhome Red Bull/Toro Rosso, la discussion se termina d'elle-même. Pierre proposa à Charles d'entrer, le monégasque refusa poliment avant de prendre congé.

-Ça progresse vous deux, lança Pierre alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

-Ouais, en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend il est sympa, répondit Max.

-Charles a toujours était sympa, souffla Pierre en tournant brièvement la tête vers Max, c'est juste toi qui ne sais pas y faire avec les autres !

-Avec lui comment tu veux y arriver, il n'a pas l'air de ressentir la moindre émotion ! Putain, au lit ce doit-

Pierre s'arrêta net, Max pila à sa suite heurtant son dos.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, murmura Pierre après s'être retourné. La douleur qu'il a pu vivre en perdant son ami puis son père si jeune. Tu peux imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'il a pu ressentir, les conséquences que cela a eu sur lui ?

-Je... non bien sûr, dit Max, je ne peux qu'essayer d'imaginer, excuse-moi ? Je voulais juste dire qu'il devait... souffrir d'avoir ce vide en lui, un vide que rien ne peux combler ?

Si Pierre ne répondit rien, son visage s'adoucit.

-Mais j'ai le droit de penser que c'est un petit con, termina Max.

-Rassure-toi Charles pense grosso modo la même chose sur toi, affirma Pierre.

-Je n'en espérais pas l'inverse ! Mais on arrive quand même à se parler, pour toi surtout.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, ils croisèrent Alex qui lui descendait. L'anglo-thaïlandais leur fit un sourire, pas d'accolade ils s'étaient déjà vus plus tôt, resta au pied de l'escalier avec Max alors que Pierre montait les marches quatre à quatre.

-Un problème, demanda Alex.

-Non, répondit Max, ça va.

Max fit comme si tout allait bien, ne voulant donner à son nouvel équipier quelconque signe de faiblesse.

-"Tout bonheur en ce monde vient de l’ouverture aux autres; toute souffrance vient de l’enfermement en soi-même.", dit Alex.

-Heu oui merci, répondit Max en posant un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le mieux à faire que de m'ouvrir à toi !

-Il n'était pas question de moi.

Max hocha légèrement la tête avant de monter l'escalier, fuyant ainsi Alex et ses citations du bouddha, qui avaient tout de même l'air de tentatives de prises de pouvoir psychologique avec cette incitation à la confession.

Charles continua sa série de pole position. Pour Max et Pierre ce ne fut pas la meilleure séance de l'année, avec des quatrième et onzième places, qui se transformeraient en neuvième et seizième à la suite de nouvelles pénalités.

Après la séance Max et Charles se retrouvèrent à nouveau à discuter ensemble, cette fois sans Pierre, avant que ce dernier ne les retrouvent par hasard. Max le vit tiquer en voyant leur proximité physique - ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, sinon avec le bruit ambiant il était difficile de s'entendre correctement si l'on souhaitait parler discrètement -, sourit en croyant déceler cette petite jalousie chez Pierre.

Quand Charles fut parti, Max et Pierre échangèrent un regard furtif et Pierre fit un signe de tête vers les toilettes, situés quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ça te dit, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, répondit Max.

Suivant Pierre jusqu'aux toilettes, Max sourit. Cette nouvelle complicité qu'il avait avec Charles, provoquait chez Pierre un sursaut d'orgueil et allait lui permettre de passer un bon moment.

Et, bon dieu, qu'est ce que cela lui avait manqué. Ces coups tirés vite fait dans les toilettes, sentir Pierre en lui, cela faisait des semaines que Max en rêvait. Il y avait bien eu la fois en Belgique dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais le contexte était tel que cela ne comptait pour ainsi dire pas, que Max n'en gardait pas de souvenirs précis. Aujourd'hui, il put en profiter pleinement, apprécier la douleur qui ne dura qu'une petite minute puis le plaisir pur, avant l'orgasme que Pierre lui donna comme à chaque fois qu'il le baisait.

Le lendemain en course, Max remonta jusqu'à sa quatrième place originelle, Pierre de son côté ne grimpa que deux positions terminant loin des points. Max put comme beaucoup, une nouvelle fois rire de Ferrari, qui entre chamailleries, erreurs et casse mécanique, avait offert le doublé à Mercedes sur un plateau alors que leurs monoplaces étaient facilement au-dessus de la concurrence. De quoi sortir temporairement de la lumière les ridicules mesures et nouveautés pour la discipline que Liberty Media et la FIA voulaient imposer pour les saisons prochaines.

Suzuka. Un morceau d'histoire comme seuls quelques circuits l'étaient, une ambiance unique avec ce public japonais follement fan du sport et surtout de ses pilotes. Ici chacun avait son fan club, était respecté qu'il soit pilote Mercedes, McLaren ou Alfa Romeo, peut importe l'écurie pour laquelle ils courraient tous les pilotes étaient vus comme des héros. Max aimait cette vision des choses - même si les fans japonais étaient un peu bizarres et vous offraient parfois de drôles de cadeaux.

Max eut l'occasion de tester la mythique Honda RA272. Cette vieille auto ayant courue durant la saison 1965, était incroyable avec un puissant moteur V12 dont les consonances sonnaient autrement plus agréables à l'oreille que celles des V6 turbo hybride moderne. Max ne s'attendait pas à y être bien installé et ce fut le cas, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette auto représentait un modèle de confort - il n'y avait en plus pas de ceinture ! - mais cela n'empêcha pas Max de prendre son pied à son bord. Il pilota ensuite la Red Bull RB7, au volant de laquelle il se sentit bien plus à l'aise, continuant à faire la joie des employés de Honda présents. Cela leur offrait une belle récompense, à eux qui avaient travaillé si dur pour atteindre un niveau supérieur à celui décevant qu'ils avaient précédemment.

Le Grand Prix du Japon voyait parfois son programme chamboulé par les conditions météorologiques et ce fut le cas en cette année 2019. Le typhon Hagibis, qui passa au dessus de l'île de Honshu, entraîna l'annulation pure et simple de la journée du samedi ; la troisième séance d'essais libres fut envoyée aux oubliettes quant à la séance de qualification, elle fut reportée au lendemain matin.

Ce samedi Max fut donc comme les autres consigné à l'hôtel. Avec Carlos, Lando, Sergio et quelques autres (à la base c'était Carlos que Max avait défié), ils se retrouvèrent pour une après-midi Fifa. Une bonne partie de rigolade, alors que par moment on pouvait entendre le vent claquer violement les infrastructures extérieures.

Dans la soirée Max retrouva Alex pour qu'ils préparent ensemble leur journée du lendemain, qui promettait d'être chargée. Alex était studieux comme l'était Pierre, dans la façon de préparer conjointement les événements cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour Max. Ce qui changeait en revanche, c'est qu'avec Alex, Max ne finirait assurément pas sa soirée sous les draps.

Alex dut comprendre ce à quoi était en train de penser Max, car il sourit.

-"Il n’existe rien de constant si ce n’est le changement", dit Alex.

-Ça je suis d'accord, répondit Max en s'étirant avant de sourire, tu en as une autre en réserve de tes citations du bouddha ?

-Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... "Celui qui est le maître de lui-même est plus grand que celui qui est le maître du monde".

-Bien ! Même si celui qui est champion du monde de formule 1, est un maître incontestable...

-Oui mais être maître de son propre monde - le soi -, vaut plus que toute autre gouvernance.

Max attarda son regard dans celui d'Alex.

-T'es vraiment pilote de F1, demanda Max à moitié plaisantin. Tu aurais dû être moine !

-Le monastère ce n'était pas pour moi, souffla Alex, sinon comment veux tu que je roule à 350km/h dans des monoplaces ou que je puisse pratiquer librement les plaisirs de la chair avec des femmes ?

Le regard était convenu, ils sourirent avant de se reconcentrer sur leurs tablettes et les données y étant affichées.

Une qualification un dimanche matin, représentait un défi mental car en cas d'accident, il n'était pas certain que la voiture puisse être réparée à temps pour la course. Une plutôt décevante cinquième place en qualifications pour Max, ex aequo avec Alex mais le devançant car ayant réalisé son chrono en premier, pour Pierre la neuvième place. Si la pole position restait le jardin de Ferrari, Sebastian prenait le relai de Charles, ce qui laissait espérer à leurs adversaires une nouvelle course rocambolesque dans le clan des rouges.

Cette fois ce ne fut pourtant pas à l'interne que le cafouillage arriva, les pilotes dérapèrent tous deux simultanément.

Sebastian amorçait un départ précoce à l'extinction des feux, mit un coup de frein ratant donc ensuite le vrai départ, tandis que Charles se loupait également avec un mauvais départ, ce qui se concluait par un accrochage avec Max au premier virage.

Max fut envahi par l'adrénaline en se retrouvant ainsi envoyé valser dans l'herbe, d'autant qu'il savait que c'était Charles qui l'avait accroché. Tête dans le volant il repartit en course, pour quinze petits tours avant d'abandonner.

Charles. Ce putain d'idiot lui avait gâché sa course. Max se demandait comment il avait pu un temps penser qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre, c'était plus qu'une utopie, aussi bien dans le privé que sur la piste il leur serait impossible de s'entendre un jour - c'était une évidence. Charles qui en plus d'être un petit con, lui avait valu des maux de têtes à cause de Pierre et lui avait coûté podiums et points en course par des accrochages stupides. Max espérait que jamais le monégasque ne réussisse.

C'est toujours passablement énervé que Max alla retrouver Christian dans un bureau au calme, à l'étage du motorhome, alors que dans les paddocks Mercedes célébrait son sixième titre constructeur consécutif.

-Putain il ne changera jamais, soupira Max après avoir bu une canette entière de Red Bull.

-Tu aurais pu éviter l'accrochage non, questionna Christian bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Comment voulais-tu que j'évite ce fou furieux ! Il m'a foncé dedans, à croire que c'était volontaire !?

-Il aura une pénalité Max ne t'en fais pas, le boss de Ferrari est chez les commissaires en ce moment.

-Pfff, ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra ma course ou les points perdus !

Cela faisait longtemps que Max n'avait pas été aussi énervé, il allait prendre une seconde canette avant de se raviser en se disant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Malheureusement on ne peut pas faire grand chose, dit Christian dans un soupir, il est parti pour rester chez Ferrari pour longtemps.

-Je sais... Ça me gonfle. Ce mec me gonfle. À Spa j'étais content qu'il gagne pour Anthoine mais sinon, il me sort par les trous de nez.

-Tu accordes un peu trop d'importance à l'extra sportif, Max. Je ne te trouve plus très appliqué depuis la reprise.

-Fallait y penser avant de changer mon coéquipier, soupira Max. Si c'était le titre pilote que vous vouliez, il ne fallait pas remplacer Pierre par Alex !

Christian afficha une mine surprise avant de se mettre à rire.

-Quel est le problème, lança Max, notre duo fonctionnait bien non ? Maintenant non seulement on a perdu le titre constructeur, mais aussi celui pilote !

-Tu es vraiment accro, se moqua Christian ignorant les remarques de Max, pas qu'à sa bite !

Max rougit, vexé par la pique de son patron.

-Et alors, demanda Max en gardant son calme, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire.

-Tu es plus préoccupé par lui que par la course. Ça en devient risible, pour ne pas dire pitoyable. Ton obsession non seulement entache notre réputation mais aussi nos résultats.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ça n'a rien à voir avec mes résultats, quant à la réputation du team, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'entacher en ne disant rien sur ma vie privée !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, rit Christian. Tout le monde sait que tu es gay Max. Nous, les autres pilotes, les autres teams, les journalistes, les fans. Tes proches. Le monde entier est au courant.

-... N'importe quoi. Quelques personnes le savent c'est tout. Ma famille n'est certainement pas au courant.

Christian soupira de façon méprisante.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, bien sûr que ton père le sait !

Le sang de Max se glaça. Son corps se paralysa, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Christian mentait.

-Non, dit Max.

-Ton père sait que tu es une pédale Max. C'est juste qu'il refuse de le voir un peu comme toi d'ailleurs, et qu'il enfouit cette information au plus profond de son inconscient. Parce que cela lui est impensable, insupportable d'avoir un fils homo. Je le serais aussi à sa place !

Tout s'embrouilla dans son esprit. Les paroles de Christian, désagréables pour ne pas dire intentionnellement méchantes, étaient intenables. La possibilité que oui son père sache la vérité, le brûla de l'intérieur.

-Tu mens, lâcha Max sans avoir une réelle conscience de ses paroles. Mensonges.

-Demande lui si tu ne me crois pas, répondit fermement Christian.

Max aurait voulu lui rire au nez, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'invention. Il aurait voulu lui coller son poing dans la gueule. 

Mais au fond, il savait. Au fond de lui il savait que Christian avait raison. Tout comme lui-même ne s'acceptait pas totalement, Jos savait mais refusait de l'accepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au final une petite journée de retard seulement, je ne pensai pas pouvoir écrire le chapitre en moins de deux jours ! Cela commence à se compliquer sérieusement psychologiquement pour Max, avant les deux prochains Grands Prix où il touchera le fond.  
> La mécanique du cœur s'enraye complétement, avant de se remettre en marche ensuite ?


	5. (Japon) - Mexique - États-Unis

Juste après l'incident, Max avait quitté le garage désorienté. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Sa respiration était rapide, sa tête lui tournait, il était nauséeux et paniqué comme s'il allait mourir. Bon sang. Il faisait une crise de panique.

Il y avait tant de gens autour de lui qui le fixaient de ces yeux, ces regards qui semblaient ne le voir que comme Max le garçon qui tentait lamentablement de cacher son homosexualité à son père et non plus comme Verstappen le pilote de génie qui éblouissait le monde par son talent volant en mains.

Soudain Max heurta le dos de quelqu'un. Un homme semble t-il par sa carrure, Max ne l'avait pas vu. L'homme se retourna pour lui faire face, Max cessa de respirer. Son père. À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, de tous ceux qu'il aurait pu heurter, il avait fallu que ce soit justement celui qu'il voulait éviter car dans un tel état, Max savait ne plus être en contrôle de lui-même.

-Ça va Max, demanda Jos visiblement inquiété par l'état de son fils.

Max recommença à respirer, rapidement et bruyamment, son corps se raidit alors que sa gorge se serrait. 

-Je suis désolé, dit Max, je suis désolé...

Jos lui saisit l'épaule, Max sursauta et recula.

-Max, pria Jos, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Pardon, je ne suis pas... Je suis...

Sa gorge se contracta si fort qu'aucun autre mot ne put sortir. Apeuré Max fixa son père quelques secondes, avant de partir en courant.

-Max, cria Jos en regardant son fils s'éloigner.

Max n'entendit ensuite plus rien d'autre que sa respiration précipitée.

Il était parvenu à regagner l'hôtel, où il s'était effondré sur son lit. Il n'avait pas dîner, n'avait pas prit soin de se changer, était resté à attendre le sommeil toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Au matin, il avait plié bagages puis quitté l'hôtel en sautant le petit déjeuner.

Dans l'avion du retour, Max ne parvint pas à se reposer. Le trajet jusqu'en Europe avait beau être long, à aucun moment son esprit ne fut suffisamment calme pour lui permettre de s'endormir. Max repensait à sa discussion, ou devrait-il dire son engueulade avec Christian, il avait encore en tête les affirmations de son patron. Des dires mensongers il l'aurait voulu, mais qui se basaient vraisemblablement sur des certitudes. Les mots "ton père sait que tu es une pédale" résonnaient dans son esprit et Max ne parvenait pas à les faire taire.

Son père. Plus tôt dans la matinée, alors que devant l'hôtel il attendait le taxi qui devait les mener tous deux à l'aéroport, Max vit son père arriver. Son père qui lui avait laissé de nombreux messages, qui était la veille au soir venu toquer plusieurs fois à la porte de sa chambre, mais que Max avait évité. Max s'attendait à se faire engueuler pour son comportement, en mémoire lui revint toutes ces fois où après avoir mal agit ou manqué de rigueur, il s'était pris une baffe.

-Tu te sens mieux, avait demandé Jos calmement.

-Heu oui, pardon pour hier...

Jos n'avait rien répondu et ils étaient monté dans le taxi, sans échanger d'autres mots. Max s'étonnait encore de la réaction de son père, posée et sans reproches.

Dans l'avion, heureusement ils n'avaient pas de sièges côte à côte, celui de Jos se trouvait deux rangées plus loin, Max n'aurait sinon pas su de quoi lui parler durant ses longues heures de trajet. Hier, il avait manqué de laisser échapper des mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dire.

Désormais en vol depuis quatre heures, Max commençait à ressentir la faim. Il commanda un plateau repas au stewart - qui avait des fesses bien rondes cela se notait -, mangea distraitement en regardant l'horizon par le hublot. La nourriture n'était pas mauvaise, au contraire elle était même plutôt bonne, mais Max n'avait pas le cœur à la savourer. Sa vie prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il pensa à Pierre. Quelque part, la situation actuelle était de sa faute. S'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble il y a un an et demi, s'ils n'étaient pas devenus sex friends, s'il n'avaient pas mis en place ces règles les rendant dépendants l'un de l'autre, Max n'aurait jamais eu à se confronter à la présente situation. Il aurait continué à être heureux avec Dilara et juste Dilara, sa vie professionnelle aurait été plus simple et il ne serait pas maintenant confronté au fait que son père puisse être au courant. D'autant que Pierre l'évitait. C'était une récurrence dans le comportement de son ex coéquipier, qui semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait, ou sinon était-ce qu'il n'en avoir rien à faire de lui. Ils ne se voyaient que ou presque que pour baiser, d'accord c'était là la définition de sex friends mais ils pouvaient le faire autrement, en communiquant plus. Au début de leur liaison, cela se passait comme ça et c'était bien, puis cela avait cessé à quelques exceptions près. Max en voulait à Pierre de ne lui accorder que si peu d'importance.

Quelques jours plus tard Max repartit pour le Mexique. Entre les deux vols il avait passé quelques heures au simulateur à l'usine à Milton Keynes, les autres chez lui à Monaco avec Dilara. Sa petite amie tout comme Jos étaient du voyage pour Mexico, ils embarquèrent tous les trois pour un nouveau vol long courrier, plus de seize heures avec une escale. Si les parties médiatiques et politiques de la formule 1 rebutaient Max, l'enchaînement de ces vols interminables avait un effet sensiblement identique sur son mental ; avec les contraintes physiques du décalage horaire en plus.

Dilara et Jos avaient été présents sur bon nombre de courses cette année, pourtant Max n'avait jamais eut autant l'impression d'étouffer en leur compagnie - il se sentait mal en compagnie de tout le monde c'est vrai. Les jours précédents la compétition, l'un ou l'autre semblait toujours là sur son dos, sans forcément dire quoique ce soit mais cette seule présence suffisait à agacer Max. Un état agacé présent depuis l'histoire avec Christian et contre lequel Max n'avait rien fait. Il se sentait au bord de l'implosion, sans parvenir à faire quoique ce soit, s'étant lui-même verrouillé.

Vendredi après les essais, Max retrouva Alex pour préparer le lendemain. Il abrégea au strict minimum, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de parler. En dix minutes seulement, ils avaient terminés.

-Max, souffla Alex alors que son équipier quittait la pièce.

Max se retourna, interrogea Alex du regard.

-"Rester en colère, c’est comme saisir un charbon ardent avec l’intention de le jeter sur quelqu’un; c’est vous qui vous brûlez", dit Alex.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec tes proverbes sans queue ni tête mais... Tu ne sais rien de moi, affirma Max. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais que je suis gay ou que j'ai une histoire avec Pierre - enfin si on peut parler d'histoire - que tu me connais. Alors fou-moi la paix !

Max tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Alex avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Les qualifications lui promettaient un excellent résultat, que Max estima même pouvoir être le meilleur d'entre tous avec la pole. En Q3 il y allait tout droit, se sentant invincible, avec un premier run le laissant en tête puis après les deux premiers secteurs du second run, il se savait virtuellement en tête des chronos.

En arrivant vers la fin du tour Max fut informé d'un crash dans le dernier virage, y vit quelques instants plus tard Mercedes qui gisait dans les protections extérieurs. Il ne ralentit pas, sûr de lui, conclut son tour qui s'annonçait comme le plus rapide.

La polémique ne tardait pas à enfler. Max avait joué avec le feu, avec la sécurité du pilote accidenté et des commissaires, avec l'image du sport. En conférence de presse, il n'en démordait pas, irrité par les remarques des journalistes. Non, il n'avait pas ralentit. Oui, il en était fier, et le referait sans hésitation si l'on pouvait rembobiner les événements. Les commissaires pouvaient bien lui retirer son chrono, il s'en foutait son premier était suffisant. Max se comportait avec une désinvolture qu'il n'avait pas même à ses 17 ans, avec une arrogance qui agaça tout le monde au point que quand les commissaires durent juger les faits et donner une sanction, ils se basèrent assurément plus sur son comportement que sur l'action en piste en elle-même.

Les trois places de pénalité lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. À son sens, cette "connerie" ne méritait pas cette pénalité, après tout il savait ce qu'il faisait en prenant le virage, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était montré volontairement imprudent au volant d'une voiture qu'il n'aurait pas en totalité maîtrisée.

Max évita Dilara et Jos, rentra seul à l'hôtel. Dans le couloir, il croisa Pierre qui ne daigna pas lui accorder le moindre regard, ce qui finit d'achever le peu de bon sens et de calme qui lui restait.

Max s'invita dans la chambre de Pierre. Son ancien coéquipier semblait fatigué, il se massait la nuque en bougeant la tête pour détendre son cou.

-Max, souffla Pierre n'ayant visiblement pas envie de parler. Désolé je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, j'ai étais malade toute la nuit...

-Je viens parler pas baiser, rétorqua Max.

-Ok pas longtemps alors.

-Tu n'as jamais beaucoup de temps à m'accorder hum ?

Max posa les poings sur les hanches en se pinçant les lèvres, Pierre fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi le problème Max, demanda Pierre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Pour me baiser tu l'es toujours, répondit Max. Tu es toujours bien content de m'avoir à disposition pour te vider les couilles...!

-... Non je ne crois pas ? C'est toi qui m'utilise comme un vulgaire sextoy, n'inverse pas les rôles.

-Pardon !?

-Quand tu viens toquer à ma porte ou que tu m'embarques dans les toilettes parce que tu as besoin de te faire défoncer le cul j'ai toujours répondu présent non !

Max fut indigné par les paroles de Pierre, son visage se tordit en une grimace.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'air contre !

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas te dire non Max !

-N'importe quoi, tu l'as fait je te rappelle ! Quand tu devais te soumettre après que je t'ai battu en piste, cela t'es arrivé de me dire non et je ne t'ai pas forcé !

-Encore heureux que tu ne m'ais pas forcé !

Max contint comme il put son énervement, avala durement sa salive.

-Merde j'en ai marre, jura Max, depuis le début de notre liaison je vrille complètement ! Encore aujourd'hui, avec cette foutue pénalité !

-Putain tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute en plus, riposta Pierre.

-Bien sur que ca l'est Pierre ! Putain tu ne comprends pas que c'est à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi tout ce bordel ?! Si je fais toutes ces conneries c'est parce que je t'aime crétin !

Max était tellement en colère que ces trois mots, qui auraient dû le soulager en étant prononcés, ne trouvèrent en lui qu'une résonnance négative. Avec eux, sa frustration prenait le dessus au lieu de disparaître.

Pierre le fixa un instant, passant rapidement d'un oeil à l'autre, bouche entrouverte.

-Il suffisait de me le dire, souffla Pierre.

-Ah parce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?! Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ta rétrogradation, le décès d'Anthoine, les pressions internes ! Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé, tu te serais montré moins distant peut-être ? Sois honnête !

-... Cela aurait pu être différent !

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Tu disais que c'était moi qui n'en avait rien à foutre des sentiments des autres, mais c'est toi qui te fiche de ce que les autres ressentent ! Tu n'as même pas vu que j'avais besoin de toi !

-Ce n'est pas vrai Max je n'en ai pas rien à foutre des autres, ce qui est vrai en revanche c'est que comme tu l'as toi-même dit, j'ai traversé deux mois particulièrement difficiles ! Alors oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de penser à ta petite personne mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations tu vois ! Et puis, tu me parles de franchise, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que mon retour à Faenza t'ai plus dérangé que cela, que ce qui te concernait c'était uniquement le fait que l'on ne pourrait plus baiser ensemble aussi souvent et que tu fichais complètement de ce que cette rétrogradation pouvait me faire psychologiquement ! Tu as une idée de ce que cela peut faire, hein ?! Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, j'ai perdu l'un de mes meilleurs amis seulement quelques putains de jours plus tard ! C'est moi qui aurait eu besoin de toi, n'inverse pas les rôles !

-Pourquoi m'avoir éloigné de toi dans ce cas !

-Parce que tu as vécu ces événements autocentré sur toi-même, comme d'habitude !

-Non Pierre je ne t'autorise pas à dire ça, d'accord je n'ai peut-être pas montré suffisamment d'empathie mais j'ai pensé à toi en permanence ! Je ne pense qu'à toi, putain ! Tu le comprends ca ? Ca me bouffe cette situation, que l'on ne se voit plus, que l'on n'arrive plus à se parler comme avant !

Pierre rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Le problème Max, ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi. Tu ne t'assumes pas. Tu n'assumes pas d'être queer. Tant que tu ne changeras pas, ca n'ira pas mieux.

Max rougit, se bouche se tordit en un sourire aux airs de grimace.

-Pourquoi je devrais assumer hein, pesta Max. C'est très bien comme ca.

-Tu es dans le déni.

-Non. Je sais que je ne suis pas un mec normal. Mais je ne vois pas de raison d'arrêter de dire le contraire ! Ma famille n'est pas comme la tienne. Je n'ai pas grandi dans un monde de bisounours. Mon père deviendrait fou s'il savait. Je ne peux pas lui faire ca !

-Encore cette histoire, soupira Pierre. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un cas désespéré, Max. Et je peux t'assurer qu'en continuant comme ca, tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu ne seras jamais heureux et tu ne parviendras jamais à devenir champion du monde.

Max se rapprocha de Pierre, le poussa d'un coup sec contre le mur juste derrière. Il savait très bien qu'il regretterait plus tard ses prochaines paroles ; mais Pierre était allé trop loin.

-Je reste toujours meilleur que toi, souffla Max acide. Tu me critiques mais regardes ta situation ! Des crashs en essais hivernaux, des chronos à des années lumières des miens, des résultats de merde ! Rétrogradé chez Toro Rosso ! Alors quoi, pour ces quelques dernières bonnes courses à se battre pour quelques points minables, ca te placerait meilleur que moi hum ! Sérieusement !

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passait dans l'équipe, clama Pierre en repoussant Max avec violence. Et tu te fais éclipser par Alex en attendant ! Il enchaîne les bons résultats et toi les conneries, que dis-je les merdes totales ! Tu gâches tes capacités, ton talent par absence d'amour propre ! Putain Max réagit !

Max frappa violement le mur de son poing, laissant échapper un cri où se mêlaient rage et douleur.

-Si tu veux me frapper vas-y, cria Pierre, fais-toi plaisir !

-J'en crève d'envie si tu savais !

-Alors vas-y ! Cogne, cogne-moi comme toi tu as été cogné par ton père !

-Ne me parle pas de mon père !

Max saisit Pierre par le col. Il avait envie de le frapper, il en avait envie à en crever, mais n'en était pas capable. Il relâcha le tee-shirt de Pierre, balança une nouvelle fois son poing contre le mur.

-Putain, cria Max.

-Tu es lâche, souffla Pierre. C'est...

Max attrapa à nouveau le col du tee-shirt de Pierre, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Pierre le repoussa.

-Putain Max, tu veux vraiment attraper mon virus juste avant la course !? Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

-Ce que je veux c'est toi Pierre !

-Encore une fois tu ne penses qu'à toi, sans te soucier de ce que moi je pense !

-Mais tu veux quoi hein, hurla Max la voix cassée. Dis-moi ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Je ne sais pas, cria Pierre. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, rien ! Tant que tu ne changeras pas, il n'y a plus rien de possible entre nous pas même de sexe !

-Putain t'es un vrai enfoiré !

Max vit dans les yeux de Pierre la même rage qui l'habitait lui-même.

-Casse-toi, ordonna Pierre. Sors de ma chambre je ne veux plus te voir !

-Ouais c'est ca, je me casse, cracha Max en se retournant, après ne vient plus me dire que c'est moi qui fuit, connard !

-Je t'emmerde !

-Moi aussi ! Vas te faire enculer par l'autre con de monégasque, après tout tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi hein !

-Pour ta gouverne putain de connard, commença à répondre Pierre alors que Max avait presque atteint la porte, on a recommencé à coucher ensemble après l'accident d'Anthoine ! Et c'est bien mieux avec lui qu'avec toi !

Max s'arrêta, main sur la poignée. Il serra fort, les jointures de sa main devinrent blanches. Putain. Cette fois il était prêt à le frapper. Il le voulait. Si Pierre ajoutait un seul mot, il se jeterait sur lui.

Pierre ne dit rien d'autre et Max partit en claquant violement la porte, retourna furieux dans sa propre chambre. Il bazarda aussitôt tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un coup de bras rageur, ses affaires se répandirent au sol avec fracas.

-Putain de merde !!

Max se laissa tomber au sol, éclata en sanglots.

-Je te déteste Pierre, je te déteste putain... !

Il prit ce qui traînait à côté de lui, un livre, un gobelet, des stylos, les jeta à travers la pièce. Il se recroquevilla ensuite sur lui-même, tremblant, pleura la voix étouffée par ses sanglots.

Max ne pouvait pas aimer qu'à moitié quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il aimait, c'était entièrement, peut importe les coups ou les coups bas. Max aimait à en crever, devenant complètement dépendant de ses sentiments et de l'autre, même dans la tourmente.

Max était devenu dépendant de Pierre. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Le réveil dimanche fut difficile. Max avait pleuré pendant près d'une heure hier soir, ses yeux étaient ce matin gonflés et rouges et il n'avait dormi qu'une petite poignée d'heure. Sa pole enlevée, cette stupide pénalité de trois places - il aurait mieux fait de se taire en conférence de presse -, la dispute avec Pierre. Max avait tout cela en tête. Cela faisait deux weekends de suite qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec sa mauvaise passe mais elle persistait. À Suzuka il n'y été pas pour grand chose, cela avait tenu à la stupidité de Charles. Ici, hier, un mauvais concours de circonstances avec l'accident de Valtteri, une nouvelle manifestation de son comportement autodestructeur le poussant à ne pas lever le pied puis à affirmer face caméra ne pas avoir ralenti. Puis cette dispute. Les mots échangés tournaient encore dans son esprit. Ils s'étaient dit des horreurs. Pierre avait tort. Max en était convaincu. Lui-même avait les siens ; mais Max ne pardonnait pas à Pierre certains mots. Max décidait d'oublier Pierre, qu'eux deux s'était terminé. Il n'aurait plus ce poids sur les épaules. Aujourd'hui, il ferait une belle course. Il la gagnerait et prouverait à Pierre que ses dires, ses accusations n'étaient que mensonge.

Les événements tournaient mal une nouvelle fois. Une bataille de chiffonniers avec Lewis durant les premiers virages, une crevaison en effleurant l'aileron ou le ponton, de Valtteri. Un tour presque entier sur la jante. Retour en piste bon dernier. Max s'accrochait pour parvenir à remonter sixième - mais loin derrière Alex. Pierre finissait lui onzième, derrière Daniil, mais héritait finalement de la neuvième place suite à la pénalité infligée à son coéquipier russe pour avoir sorti une Renault. Max s'interdit de s'intéresser au résultat de son ex amant. Il était décidé, à prouver à Pierre qu'il avait tort avec ses conneries et à ne plus l'aimer. Pierre ne méritait pas ses sentiments.

Plus tard, Max et Lewis s'accrochèrent par médias interposés. Max n'avait fait que dire la vérité, crûment comme toujours ; que Lewis n'avait pas su gérer les Ferrari et l'avait poussé dehors dans la foulée et que sans son bon vouloir ils seraient allés à l'accrochage. La réponse de l'anglais, Max la sentait amère. Avec son habilité naturelle à ne rien dire ou faire pouvant l'incriminer, mais sans pour autant rester dans sa réserve habituelle, Lewis l'avait en substance traité d'idiot. Max sourit en entendant sa déclaration, pour lui il s'agissait là d'un aveu, Lewis savait s'être quelque peu loupé au départ et dans les premiers virages - qu'il avait gagné la course mais sans la mériter. Max n'estimait déjà pas beaucoup Lewis, c'était encore moins le cas à présent.

Qu'elles étaient loin les victoires de 2017 et 2018, pleines de panache, à Mexico. Cette année, Max avait une nouvelle fois la performance, il aurait dû être imbattable et pourtant il avait foiré sur presque toute la ligne - ce n'était pas les points de la sixième place qui rattrapaient le coup. Max avait provoqué, il avait cherché sa pénalité, en partant en pole et non de la quatrième place il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans l'herbe au premier virage mal négocié par Lewis - et n'aurait donc ni dû dépasser Valtteri ni eu la crevaison qui allait avec. La remontée il l'avait géré, piqué dans son orgueil - qu'elle barbe, de toute cette merde. Et que dire du reste.

L'enchaînement avec les États-Unis, précédé du F1 festival Hollywood auquel Max prit part avec quelques uns de ses collègues, l'empêcha de gamberger. Austin, sa bonne ambiance à l'américaine, démonstrative. Max était bien décidé à tourner la page de ces dernières semaines. Pierre ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Max pouvait parfaitement l'oublier. Il avait Dilara - elle lui suffisait.

Mercredi en fin d'après-midi, avec Dilara et Jos, ils prirent quelques heures pour faire un peu de tourisme aux alentours, pour boire une bière dans un bar d'Austin. Max se força à sourire, à faire comme si tout allait bien. Jos semblait se contenter des apparences, Dilara ne paraissait elle pas dupe mais tant que son père restait de bonne humeur, Max s'accommodait de sa situation. 

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement tous les trois, des clients entrèrent dans l'établissement. Max se figea un instant en reconnaissant Daniel, Charles puis Pierre, qui apparemment étaient venus ensemble. Max se demanda ce qu'ils foutaient ici tous les trois.

En voyant leur tablée Daniel fit tout un boucan, l'instant d'après les nouveaux venus venaient les saluer. Max et Pierre s'évitèrent du regard, ne prirent pas la peine de se saluer, alors les autres échangeaient de cordiaux bonjours.

-Un problème avec ton ex équipier, demanda Jos à Max alors que Daniel, Charles et Pierre s'installaient au bar.

-Non aucun, affirma Max.

Il renifla bruyamment, du coin de l'oeil échangea un regard avec Dilara. Max ne lui avait pas clairement parlé de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avec Pierre mais en le retrouvant les yeux rouges, assis au sol d'une pièce en pagaille, Dilara avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Tu sais qu'ils baisent ensemble avec Leclerc, dit Max.

Dilara fixa Max, stupéfaite d'entendre ces mots.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Jos avant de boire une gorgée de bière. 'Pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu traînes avec eux quand t'étais gosse.

Jos termina son verre, se leva ensuite de sa chaise en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Je vais pisser avant qu'on s'en aille, informa Jos.

-D'accord, approuva Max.

Il regarda son père s'éloigner en direction des toilettes.

-Max, appela Dilara.

-Quoi, répondit Max en tournant la tête vers sa petite amie.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai ? Il me l'a dit, ce fils de pute...

-Tu crois que c'était malin de le dire à ton père ? Comment tu veux qu'un jour, Pierre et toi-

-Il n'y a rien entre Pierre et moi, coupa Max. Je suis avec toi, Dila. Pierre, c'était pour le cul, mais maintenant c'est fini.

-Max... J'ai parlé avec Caterina il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a confirmé que Pierre et toi vous étiez violemment disputé samedi dernier.

-Les filles se racontent tout c'est dingue ça putain, soupira Max. Oui, on s'est disputé et je viens de te le dire, c'est fini. Tu n'auras plus à me partager.

Jos revint des toilettes. Max termina en vitesse son verre, alla payer au comptoir où il salua uniquement Daniel.

Jeudi. Max avait beau avoir des journées chargées, le temps semblait passer lentement. Cela ne lui donnait que plus de raison de gamberger malgré lui, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ; alors il s'interdit le moindre moment seul. Toujours avec l'équipe, avec son père ou Dilara, ainsi Max s'évitait des prises de tête qui sinon arriveraient. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était le calme.

De retour de la conférence de presse, où il avait passé un bon moment avec Lando et Lance (mieux vaut ne révéler à personne de quoi ils avaient parlé micros éteins) Max retrouva Alex pour voir le programme d'essais du lendemain. Ils s'installèrent pour un petit quart d'heure dans la chambre d'Alex, passèrent en revue le programme des différents tests qu'ils auraient à faire demain.

-"La paix vient de l’intérieur. Ne la cherchez pas à l’extérieur", glissa Alex alors qu'ils en avaient presque terminé.

Max releva la tête de la tablette, croisa le regard d'Alex - qui comme souvent avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses.

-Je ne suis plus en colère, dit Max.

-Tu l'es toujours après autrui, mais surtout tu l'es après toi-même, répondit Alex.

Max soupira, éteignit sa tablette.

-On a fini je crois, dit Max en se levant du lit où ils étaient assis. Le reste, c'est mon problème. Je te serai gré de ne plus te mêler de mes histoires sans y être invité.

Ils se fixèrent. L'ambiance était tendue, du moins pour Max qui laissa doucement dégonfler la pression.

-D'accord, approuva Alex en souriant doucement. J'attendrai ton invitation pour dire quoique ce soit sur ta vie personnelle, mais puis-je dire une dernière chose ?

-Vas-y, soupira Max en agitant une main.

-"La douleur est inévitable, mais la souffrance est facultative".

Max hocha la tête avant de partir.

De retour à l'hôtel, où Dilara l'attendait, Max parti s'isoler à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche qui il l'espérait, détendrait son corps endolori. Sous l'eau chaude qui faisait de la buée sur la porte de douche, Max resta un long moment. Alex n'avait pas tort. La douleur était inévitable - elle le poursuivait depuis toujours. Mais il avait laissé la souffrance s'infiltrer en lui, envahir chaque parcelle de son corps ou de son être, jusqu'à l'épuiser et le faire craquer quelques jours plus tôt. Max savait avoir frôlé le burn out et que tout ça, n'était lié qu'à ses problèmes personnels (existentiels). Max devait les résoudre. Les affronter, enfin.

Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on a comme Max l'habitude de fuir encore et toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tout a dérapé. Mais il faut parfois toucher le fond, pour avoir ensuite la force de remonter à la surface.
> 
> Suite du weekend américain dans le chapitre 6, cette découpe me paraissait la plus logique en fonction des événements.


	6. États-Unis - Brésil

Max décrocha la troisième place sur la grille. Derrière Sebastian deuxième, et Valtteri en pole. Entre les trois meilleurs performers du jour l'ambiance était détendue, ils papotèrent gentiment sur la grille en attendant leur interviewer. Max échangea avec Sebastian comme s'il n'y avait pas ce passif d'accrochages entre eux quant à Valtteri, et bien Max ne lui avait tout simplement jamais parlé ou presque. Le finlandais paraissait fermé, mais en réalité il était simplement un homme réservé, agréable quand on commençait à faire sa connaissance. C'était bon à savoir.

Sur la tour d'affichage Max vit les initiales GAS à côté de la dixième place. Il les avait cherchées malgré lui, soupira avant de décider d'oublier cette information - ou plutôt de la considérer comme une parmi d'autres. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, ce qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment était les performances de Ferrari, ou plutôt leur absence de performance. Définitivement, elles avaient été hors du cadre réglementaire jusqu'à cette directive technique de la FIA désormais officielle. Max en était persuadé, la demande de clarification faite le 22 octobre par son équipe avait aboutie à cette baisse de forme des rouges. Preuve en serait faite demain en course.

Dimanche. Sur la grille on pouvait ressentir une certaine tension, avec pour la première fois depuis le depuis de la seconde moitié de saison, une voiture d'une autre couleur que le rouge en haut de la grille (mais Max n'oubliait pas que la semaine précédente cela aurait dû être le bleu de sa Red Bull et que c'était donc lui qui avait mit un terme au règne de Ferrari) et le possible sixième sacre de Lewis. Le ciel était dégagé, il faisait bon, au moment de partir vers le haut de la grille pour l'hymne Max eut une drôle d'impression, comme si ce qu'il se passait en ce moment ne s'écoulait pas dans le temps. Une sensation étrange, qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter très brièvement une fois ou l'autre et à laquelle il ne faisait habituellement pas attention.

L'histoire avait été au rendez-vous avec le sixième titre de Lewis, à l'issue d'une course terminée pour lui sur le podium, à la deuxième place assurant un doublé à l'équipe. Un podium où Max était sur la dernière marche, enfin en principe car sixième titre oblige, Lewis prenait son temps pour savourer le moment. Seuls avec Valtteri dans la cool room, Max profita de la présence réduite de caméra pour se détendre et échanger avec le finlandais sur le sujet de discussion qui brûlait toutes les lèvres (hormis le sacre de Lewis) ; la légalité de la Ferrari.

Ferrari n'avait pas existée sur cette course. Charles n'avait jamais eu de rythme ni de vitesse en ligne droite, quand Sebastian subissait un spectaculaire abandon suite à une casse l'envoyant en tête-à-queue à pleine vitesse. Tout le monde savait, il se murmurait que le moteur au cheval cabré possédait un "truc" qui jusqu'ici échappait aux commissaires lors des contrôles techniques.

Alors que le paddock célébrait le couronnement de Lewis, Max répondait aux journalistes dans le carré d'interview. Avec du retard, il avait fallu attendre le champion de l'année pour lancer la cérémonie protocolaire du podium puis la conférence de presse, mais désormais Max pouvait s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle au près des journalistes de son pays. Il avait beaucoup à dire et à la question portant sur les performances de Ferrari, il répondit consciemment en toute franchise.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous arrêtez de tricher.

Des mots qu'il avait aimé dire, ces mots que personne n'osait prononcer à voix haute. Max se plaisait à être cet étendard de la révolte ou de la vérité, face à ces autres qui par leur silence devenaient complices de cette supposée tricherie ; une tricherie que Max détestait.

Max quitta la zone d'interview, alla se changer dans sa chambre à l'étage du motorhome Red Bull-Toro Rosso. S'en suivit un débriefing avec les ingénieurs et Christian, avec qui Max faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé au Japon car n'oubliant pas que le britannique était son patron.

Il était temps pour Max de quitter le circuit. Jos et Dilara attendaient à l'entrée du paddock, Max prit ses affaires et quitta le motorhome. Il remonta l'allée chargé de son sac à dos et d'un second bagage qu'il portait d'une main, pouvait voir à quelques quarante mètres plus loin son père et Dilara.

Max se fit bousculer par l'arrière. Il se retourna et vit Charles dont le regard lançait des éclairs, eut une impression de déjà vu. 

-Tu es vraiment stupide, dit Charles en accrochant le regard de Max, pour lancer ce genre d'accusation sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe dans notre équipe.

-Ce n'était pas une accusation mais l'affirmation d'une réalité, contredit Max. Toutes les équipes voyaient des anomalies sur les données GPS de vos voitures, jusqu'à hier et la mise en action de cette directive technique - et ne viens pas me dire que c'est le circuit qui ne vous convient pas ou une connerie du genre. Je n'ai fait que dire clairement les choses, que vous avez triché.

-Si nous avions triché comme tu le dis, nous aurions eu une sanction sportive ou financière tu ne crois pas ?

-Il n'empêche que vous avez perdu en performance, donc vous avez forcément changer quelque chose pour rentrer dans les clous. Vous avez triché à un moment ou à un autre, Charles. Et je n'aime pas les tricheurs.

-Toi, tu n'aimes pas les tricheurs, rit Charles. Alors que tu triches, que tu mens en permanence ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable ! C'est fini, de toute façon. Les mecs, Pierre, je laisse tomber. Tu peux prendre ma place dans son lit.

-C'est toi qui avais pris ma place.

Pierre, la piste, une analogie qui n'en était pas vraiment une entre eux. La rivalité qui opposait Max à Charles ne se limitait pas à ce qu'il se passait sur les circuits.

-Ou on se fait tous deux baiser et la seule et unique place c'est Caterina qui l'occupe, murmura Max.

Il s'était rapproché de Charles, parvenait à peine à le fixer dans les yeux à cette distance. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi physiquement proches que maintenant et malgré la répulsion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, Max ressentait une tension sexuelle dans cette proximité. Son corps comme celui de Charles réagissait, Max se souvint des précédentes fois où cette tension était apparue entre eux et où il avait miraculeusement évité de déraper. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il craque maintenant.

Max fit un pas en arrière, garda son regard planté dans celui de Charles jusqu'à ce qu'il se fut retourné pour aller rejoindre Jos et Dilara.

Devoir se branler après un accrochage verbal avec Charles. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela restait suffisamment exceptionnel pour être souligné, Max le fit en vitesse dans la salle de bain avec un doigt cambré en lui. Dans un sourire ironique il maudit Charles de l'avoir mis dans cet état, se consola en se disant que son rival était très certainement en train de faire la même chose - ou qu'il l'avait fait immédiatement après leur rencontre.

Sa respiration s'accélérait et ses gémissements s'évanouissaient dans sa gorge, en venant Max oublia complètement Charles pour songer à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hmm Pierre...

Max ferma les yeux, expira longuement par la bouche en finissant de se caresser. Pierre. Cela faisait un an et demi que quotidiennement ou presque, Max gémissait, susurrait ou haletait son prénom en jouissant. L'origine de son excitation ou la façon de se masturber n'y changeait rien, à l'instant du plaisir pur il n'y avait plus que Pierre dans son esprit. Son regard, son visage, son corps, sa voix. Autant de choses qui n'étaient plus exactement pareilles depuis sa rétrogradation chez Toro Rosso et la mort d'Anthoine. Pierre avait changé ; Max aussi. Pour eux, l'adolescence était définitivement terminée.

Quelques jours plus tard à Monaco, Max se trouvait face à la méditerranée, à méditer. Le temps passait étrangement, Max avait tout autant l'impression qu'il s'écoulait lentement, que rapidement. Une journée avait été longue dans son déroulé, puis paraissait finalement courte une fois la nuit tombée. Hier était à la fois passé, présent et futur, de même qu'aujourd'hui ou que demain. Depuis quelques semaines Max voyait ce phénomène s'amplifier, il ne le comprenait pas. Plus il s'était enfoncé dans les difficultés plus le temps semblait se jouer de lui. Ou était-ce durant l'enfance, dont il se sentait maintenant pleinement sorti, que l'écoulement du temps était faussé et que donc désormais, le temps lui apparaissait tel qu'il était vraiment ?

Max quitta le bord de mer. Les réponses il ne les possédait pas, ce qu'il savait en revanche était que quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Sao Paulo. Un endroit que Max adorait, il y avait réussi l'une de ses plus belles courses en 2016 (et aurait dû en faire une très belle également l'an dernier, sans l'intervention hasardeuse d'un certain pilote français au nom évocateur de la connerie qui le caractérisait).

Alors en route vers le garage de son équipe le vendredi matin, Max eut un sursaut en sentant le poids d'un corps s'accrocher sur son dos et des bras venir l'enlacer autour du cou. Un instant il songea que ce puisse être Pierre avant d'en balayer l'idée, de comprendre que c'était Daniel et voyant le trois tatoué sur l'auriculaire de cette main droite.

-T'es lourd gros, grommela Max en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Daniel.

-Hé, je ne te permets pas, s'indigna Daniel avec un grand sourire en lâchant Max.

Daniel mit une bonne claque sur les fesses de Max, qui rougit en se pinçant les lèvres pour bloquer un gémissement.

-C'est vraiment dommage que je n'aime pas les mecs, susurra Daniel, on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux !

-Arrête tes conneries Dan, répondit Max en bousculant l'australien d'un coup dans les côtes.

-De toute façon, tu aurais fini par te lasser de moi ! Pierre m'aurait remplacé en un rien de temps.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, dit Max en s'arrêtant. On en a fini à Mexico.

Daniel se stoppa et fixa Max sourcils froncés. Il hocha négativement la tête puis sourit.

-Non, ça ne peut pas être fini, affirma Daniel d'une voix grailleuse en relançant le pas. D'ici quelques jours ou semaines au pire, ça repartira pour un tour !

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, répondit Max en suivant Daniel. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est trop compliqué, Dan.

-Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ?

-Tout, soupira Max. Lui, moi, les autres. Je ne peux pas.

-Max... Tu te souviens de notre conversation à Monza ? Faut profiter de la vie. Si tout devait se terminer demain, ne voudrais-tu pas pouvoir te dire que tu auras été heureux ?

-Tout ne va pas se finir demain-

-Et Anthoine, coupa Daniel en se mettant devant Max le forçant à s'arrêter, tu l'as oublié ? Ça peut arriver Max, sur un circuit ou ailleurs. Ne te prive pas de ta relation avec Pierre pour des conneries. Les autres, tu les emmerde. C'est ton crédo en plus non, te foutre de ce que pensent les autres ? Ignore ton père, Christian, tout le monde. Ce n'est pas grave d'être gay ou d'aimer être passif au lit. Ce qui compte c'est d'être en paix avec soi-même.

Max fixait Daniel avec un visage quelque peu abasourdi. Un groupe de personnes passa à côté d'eux, leur conversation se suspendit momentanément.

-Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi épanoui que quand Pierre était ton amant, reprit Daniel quand ils eurent retrouvé un cadre sans oreilles indiscrètes. Max, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu aimes les hommes et tu aimes Pierre.

-C'est fini avec Pierre je t'ai dis, trancha Max. Il m'a dit des choses que je ne peux pas lui pardonner. N'insiste pas.

-Bon, soupira Daniel, très bien comme tu veux, mais alors si Pierre ne compte plus, tu te trouve un autre mec et vite fait !

Max soutint le regard de Daniel. Il y avait dans les yeux, dans le visage de son ancien équipier une rage qui déstabilisa Max, il n'avait jamais vu Daniel comme ça.

Daniel donna un coup dans le dos de Max, ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement.

-Je tiens à toi c'est pour ça que ça m'énerve de te voir passer à côté du bonheur, dit Daniel. Tu as suffisamment passé de temps à faire plaisir aux autres. Il faut penser à toi maintenant. Tu en as le droit, le devoir même. S'il te plait.

En tournant la tête, Max vit qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du garage Red Bull. Il retrouva les yeux chocolat de Daniel, renifla avant de baisser le regard. 

-C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été amoureux de toi, glissa Max en amorçant un pas vers son garage. Dommage que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

-C'est la vie, répondit Daniel en retrouvant son sourire légendaire, mais un autre le sera n'en doute pas. Tu pars mais sans fuir notre discussion, c'est déjà un bon palier franchi !

Max sourit doucement puis laissa Daniel, se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes et autres badauds pour pénétrer dans son garage. Daniel comptait encore pour lui et cela était réciproque, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Daniel était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à cesser de s'empêtrer dans le déni et les mensonges. Avec Dilara. Et avec Pierre.

Un clignement de paupières et nous étions samedi, à l'heure où les feux passaient au vert ouvrant ainsi la voie des stands aux vingt monoplaces pour les qualifications. Meilleur temps de la Q1, meilleur temps de la Q2, meilleur temps de la Q3. Max signait ici sa seconde (troisième, en comptant le Mexique) pole position. Comme trois semaines plus tôt il se sentait le plus fort et ne comptait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'en terres mexicaines.

Sur la grille dimanche, le ciel se présentait partiellement couvert, il y avait du vent mais pas de réel risque de pluie. Max en fut déçu, la course serait moins amusante sur le sec qu'en conditions humides.

Max monta dans sa voiture, son chef mécanicien le sangla, Helmut puis Christian vinrent lui serrer la main pour lui souhaiter bonne chance comme ils le faisaient avant chaque course. Les feux rouges ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre.

Max prit un départ convenable, moins bon que Sebastian mais au jeu d'une meilleure motricité, il garda l'avantage sans devoir batailler. Derrière lui tout se passait bien et la course était lancée, à ce moment-là rien ne laissait présager une fin de Grand Prix chaotique comme cela allait pourtant se passer.

Après l'abandon de Valtteri, le destin se mettait en marche. Les voitures de sécurité et les accrochages ne tardaient pas à venir en chaîne, les Ferrari entre elles, Lewis qui harponnait Alex, les esprits semblaient échauffés et les organismes fatigués comme s'ils venaient de courir deux heures sous la pluie.

Cette course avait tout simplement été l'une des plus folles que Max ai jamais vécu. Il avait géré tous ces incidents, ne doutant jamais qu'au bout la victoire l'attendait, il était parvenu à garder sa concentration et à contenir ses émotions. Puis durant le tour de rentrée aux stands, après le drapeau à damier, on lui dit à la radio que Pierre était deuxième. Max resta un instant sans voix avant de rire, hystérique. C'était une putain de course.

Garé derrière la pancarte au numéro un Max détacha ses harnais et descendit de sa voiture, célébra le résultat avec l'équipe. Pierre était là, Max le vit plusieurs fois, il vit son incrédulité et son bonheur d'être là, il vit la joie de ses anciens mécaniciens de chez Toro Rosso, il vit la petite larme à l'œil d'Helmut quand Pierre arriva dans ses bras. C'était tellement beau, ce qu'il se passait.

Quand enfin leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, Max fut envahi par ses émotions. En réalité, il se fichait de sa victoire, sa joie c'était celle de Pierre, c'était celle de pouvoir partager ce bonheur et ce podium avec lui. Un résultat que Pierre avait tant mérité, autant par son talent qu'après les difficultés qu'il avait dû affronter cette année.

Pierre était dans ses bras et Max le serrait fort, l'instant semblait n'appartenir qu'à eux, il les enveloppait d'un sentiment de bonheur d'une pureté et d'une intensité inouïe, c'était un concentré d'émotions que Max n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Max avait murmuré des mots venant du cœur, Pierre était désormais hors de ses bras. Il y avait les acclamations autour d'eux, Barrichello qui faisait les interviews post-course, Lewis qui allait apparemment compléter le podium - le seul résultat que Max avait retenu était celui de Pierre - et cette émotion qui circulait toujours entre Max et Pierre alors qu'ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois.

Ils montèrent à la cool room, burent de l'eau à la fraîcheur bienvenue. Max remarqua être encore essoufflé il peinait à se concentrer sur sa respiration, réussit finalement à la calmer en se mettant face à l'écran géant. Pierre se trouvait à côté de lui, Max lut le classement, vit tous les autres noms derrière Pierre et en fut tellement fier. Pierre avait battu tout le monde à part lui. Max se tourna vers Pierre, le regarda avec fierté, admiration, amour tout se mélangeait, gêné Max détourna le regard, vers l'écran puis de l'autre côté où tomba sur l'objectif de la caméra. Il avait brièvement oublié que le monde entier pouvait le voir, murmura un petit "oui" avant de se frotter le visage avec sa serviette en priant que son trouble ne se soit pas vu.

La suite s'enchaîna vite. La cérémonie du podium, où Max et Pierre prirent naturellement la pose tous les deux avec leurs trophées à la plus grande joie des photographes et des fans, la conférence de presse puis le passage au carré des interviews, où chacune des télés voulait son interview. Des moments que Pierre vivaient pour la première fois, Max gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Pierre était sur son petit nuage, son regard pétillait on pouvait y compter les étoiles. C'était tellement beau de le voir comme ça, Max ne s'en lassait pas.

Un moment après tout ça, Max se rendit dans le garage Toro Rosso.  
Les murs vibraient au rythme de la musique, les verres remplis de champagne s'entrechoquaient, chacun été joyeux. Max salua et félicita tous ceux qu'il croisa, s'amusa de voir Franz les yeux humides, accepta le verre qu'on lui proposait. Au centre du garage, Pierre en compagnie de Pyry, vers qui tous convergeaient. Max ne fit pas exception et s'avança vers eux, fit une énième accolade à Pierre, une autre tout aussi chaleureuse à Pyry.

-On peut se parler en privé, demanda Max à Pierre d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir la musique.

-Oui, cria Pierre en retour. Viens !

Ils posèrent leurs verres sur un chariot à outils, Max suivit Pierre vers le fond du garage. Ils trouvèrent un endroit calme où personne ne viendrait les déranger, leur corps se retrouvèrent sans attendre pour une longue étreinte.

En s'éloignant Pierre secoua la tête, les yeux pétillants et le sourire béat.

-Quelle folle journée, la plus belle de ma vie c'est certain, clama Pierre d'une voix teintée par l'émotion. Elle était dingue, cette course, dingue ! Et le podium ! Mon dieu.

-Oui quelle course, approuva Max en souriant, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu le partager avec toi !

-C'était génial, génial... Je ne réalise toujours pas je crois !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un dans l'autre, leurs sourires se turent. Les souvenirs du passé, de leur dispute au Mexique, tout remonta brusquement.

-Pierre je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire, s'excusa Max, tu avais raison pour beaucoup de choses et j'ai été très con...

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je... Max je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, murmura Pierre en baissant la tête, mais ma situation était si complexe et pesante que... J'en ai joué, pensant que cela pourrait m'aider à tourner les choses en ma faveur dans l'équipe.

Max assimila ce que Pierre venait de dire. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait, cela lui semblait clair, il revoyait ces moments, comme en Angleterre, le comportement différent de Pierre. Il l'avait manipulé.

-Je t'ai reproché de ne pas assumer mais pour le coup c'est moi qui n'assumais pas mes propres sentiments, continua Pierre. Je sais que rien n'est facile pour toi. Sur le podium, j'ai pensé à Anthoine et... Je m'en veux Max, sincèrement et je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles aussi...

Pierre prit les mains de Max dans les siennes. Max observa leurs mains liées et la seule chose qu'il sentit monter, fut la chaleur. Aucune colère.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla Pierre.

Max resta immobile. Au fond il n'était pas étonné, sans doute savait-il déjà le tour que Pierre lui avait joué. Il ne ressentait aucune rancœur, peut-être aurait-il fait la même chose à sa place, ou sûrement que Pierre n'était pas allé si loin que ça. Ou non, en fait ce qui comptait le plus, était la vérité et Pierre la lui avait avouée.

Max retira ses mains de celles de Pierre. Il vit la désolation passer sur le visage de Pierre, sourit doucement avant de se rapprocher et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oublions tout ça, murmura Max. Je veux juste profiter de toi, des moments qu'on passe ensemble. Le reste on s'en fiche.

Les bras de Pierre se glissèrent dans son dos pour compléter leur étreinte. Max pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Pierre dans sa poitrine, ils étaient à l'unisson avec les siens. Le passé existait mais il était loin, Max sentit le présent se confondre avec lui et avec le futur, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un à l'image des battements de leurs cœurs. 

D'un seul mouvement ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et s'embrassèrent. Un baiser à la saveur particulière, au goût du champagne, de sentiments vrais. Les lèvres de Pierre étaient chaudes, un peu sèches alors qu'il les avait d'habitude toujours humides. S'il restait de la glace entre eux, elle venait de fondre dans ce baiser.

-Viens dans ma chambre dès que tu le pourras, souffla Max quand ils se furent séparé.

-D'accord, répondit Pierre avec un sourire.

Après avoir quitté le garage Toro Rosso, Max était retourné à l'hôtel. Il savait que Pierre ne viendrait pas dans l'immédiat, un premier podium surtout dans une petite équipe se savourait et Max ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde qu'il tarde en célébrant ça avec ses gars - au contraire, il lui en aurait voulu de rater la fête pour lui.

Max se fit couler un bain. Allongé dans l'eau chaude, Max ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sa vie était en train de changer, il le savait, il ne voulait plus de tous ces mensonges. Dilara et Daniel avaient raison. Il voulait sa liberté totale, ou au moins être capable d'avoir une relation avec un homme sans en avoir honte.

Quand Pierre arriva, il était près d'une heure du matin. Max avait commencé à s'assoupir sur son lit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir à Pierre.

-Pardon il est tard, dit Pierre alors que Max refermait la porte, les gars ne voulaient pas me laisser partir sans avoir tous eu leur photo avec mon trophée...

En voyant le visage de Pierre, Max sourit. Son ancien coéquipier était toujours sur son petit nuage, les heures n'avaient pas fait s'éteindre les étoiles dans ses yeux.

-Non c'est bien, comme ça j'ai pu dormir un peu, répondit Max en retirant son sweat qui lui tenait chaud. Je suis en pleine forme pour toi.

Pierre sourit, se rapprocha de Max. Il prit son sweat qu'il déposa sur le dos d'une chaise, revint vers Max et lui prit la main.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je souhaite entre nous mais ce soir, dit Max en caressant le visage de Pierre de son autre main, je sais. Je te veux en moi et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour le plus longtemps possible.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, murmura Pierre en approchant son visage de celui de Max.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour l'approfondir, Max les conduit à son lit alors que leurs langues se caressaient lentement. Max s'allongea sur le dos, Pierre se glissa entre ses jambes, remonta pour retrouver ses lèvres. Ils se caressèrent avec douceur et lenteur, leurs baisers étaient empreint de la même légèreté. Max se redressa de quelques centimètres pour que Pierre lui ôte son tee-shirt, frissonna en sentant les mains puis la bouche de Pierre sur son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent dans les cheveux de Pierre, doux ils venaient d'être lavés, caressèrent ensuite ses épaules par-dessus son tee-shirt. Pierre se redressa et Max l'accompagna pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, ils retrouvèrent leur position allongée, désormais peau contre peau. Les caresses continuaient dans la douceur, inéluctablement leurs bouches se rejoignirent. Pierre suçota la lèvre inférieure de Max qui soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime, souffla Max contre les lèvres de Pierre.

-Moi aussi, répondit Pierre en embrassant son menton.

Max sourit, ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de Pierre. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que son corps contre le sien.

Ils avaient fini de se déshabiller, continuaient à s'embrasser calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand ils eurent fini les préliminaires, Max fit allonger Pierre sur le dos. Il posa ses genoux de part et d'autre de du bassin de Pierre, aligna le sien au-dessus.

-Tu diriges, demanda Pierre alors que Max prenait sa queue en main.

-Juste les premiers mouvements après c'est toi qui prends le relai, répondit Max.

Max fit glisser Pierre en lui, ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Il fit quelques mouvements comme annoncé puis se pencha en avant, ses lèvres capturèrent celles de Pierre, ses mains encerclèrent son visage. Pierre le saisit avec force et douceur à la fois, par le bassin et commença à bouger.

Cette nuit était éternité, les secondes devenaient minutes et les minutes devenaient heures, elle leur faisait oublier tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir du temps. Cette nuit valait l'infini, comme les sensations, démesurées, qu'ils ressentirent.

Max se réveilla dans les bras de Pierre. Il se sentait calme, apaisé comme jamais auparavant. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ne pouvait se nommer et Max savait que jamais, il ne vivrait une autre nuit comme celle-ci. Elle avait été unique, elle était le résultat du passé tourmenté, du présent indécis et du futur incertain. Cette nuit Max s'était senti connecté à autre chose. Maintenant, le brouillard sur son futur n'existait plus. Max pouvait relier le Max du passé, à celui du présent et celui du futur. Comme ci oser dire je t'aime à Pierre, cette fois sans la rage d'une dispute, lui avait donné la clé de l'existence. De son existence.

Pierre s'éveilla. Max se redressa pour le voir ouvrir les yeux, caressa son torse alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils face à la lumière qui emplissait la chambre. Ils se sourirent, Pierre caressa les cheveux de Max.

-Bonjour, dit Max.

-Bonjour, souffla Pierre en retour. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui... Putain j'ai fais un podium hier, je n'ai pas rêvé rassure-moi !

-Non, rit Max, tu ne l'as pas rêvé ! On était sur le podium, tous les deux. Moi premier bien sûr, et toi deuxième !

Pierre mit une petite claque sur l'oreille de Max en riant.

-T'es insupportable tu le sais, souffla Pierre en tirant Max vers lui.

-Pas plus que toi, riposta Max en se laissant faire.

Ils unirent leurs lèvres pour un long baiser.

-On aurait bien besoin d'une douche, dit Pierre en tâtant leurs corps poisseux.

-On la prend ensemble, proposa Max en allait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Avec plaisir.

-Avant je voulais juste... Pour la suite. Cette nuit je t'ai dis ne pas savoir vers où je voulais aller avec toi... Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu pourrais envisager entre nous ?

Max sentit le poids du corps de Pierre se déplacer sur le lit, l'instant suivant il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Il y a plusieurs possibilités, dit Pierre. On peut garder une relation juste basée sur le sexe, on peut être ensemble tout en restant avec nos copines, on peut aussi être ensemble exclusivement, secrètement ou non...

-Tu serais prêt à ce que notre relation soit publique ?

-Il faudrait prendre en compte l'impact que cela aurait sur nos carrières, en plus de celui sur nos proches... Le sport n'est pas un modèle du genre sur l'acception, bien que dans le notre en particulier il n'y ait pas de précédent. Si c'est faisable, il faudra que l'on soit sûr de nous.

-On ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière...

-Non.

Max tourna la tête vers Pierre, lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci, souffla Max en se levant. Peux-tu me laisser jusqu'à Abu Dhabi pour y réfléchir ?

-Oui, je vais faire la même chose d'ici là. 

Pierre se leva à son tour, mit une fessée à Max en le dépassant.

-Si tu as gagné hier, je serai en tout cas le premier arrivé à la douche, s'exclama Pierre en courant vers la salle de bain.

-Hé, cria Max en poursuivant Pierre, t'as volé le départ ! Tricheur !

Max rattrapa Pierre à l'entrée de la douche où il venait d'ouvrir le robinet, le poussa sous le jet encore froid. Pierre pesta après lui, fit ce qu'il put pour l'entraîner avec lui sous l'eau glacée. Ils rirent, la température devint convenable, leurs corps s'enlacèrent avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

Max avait des choses à régler mais était au moins certain d'une, c'était de ses sentiments pour Pierre et de leur réciprocité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé bien ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Que déciderons Max et Pierre ? Qu'en sera t-il des autres partis impliqués directement ou indirectement (Dilara et Caterina, Charles, Jos, Daniel...) ?
> 
> A lundi prochain pour la fin d'Enrayement de la mécanique du cœur !


	7. Abu Dhabi - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Annonce importante dans les notes d'après texte ! /!\

À Monaco trois jours après le Grand Prix du Brésil, Max emmena Dilara dîner au restaurant. Ils n'y allaient pas souvent, quand il était à la maison Max préférait des repas préparés par lui-même et mangés dans le calme de son appartement, mais aujourd'hui il ferait une exception car après ce dîner, ils devraient parler.

Le dîner se passa bien. Décontracté l'un comme l'autre n'avait voulu un lieu trop huppé, ils mangèrent un repas d'une cuisine "maison", dans un cadre non bruyant à défaut d'être intimiste. Ils avaient eu une table avec vue sur le port, près de la fenêtre où le serveur l'avait assuré, ils ne s'apercevraient pas du va-et-vient des clients venus chercher des plats à emporter.

Ils se baladèrent ensuite le long de la méditerranée, la nuit était tombée et le vent s'était levé. Max prit la main froide de Dilara dans la sienne, les glissa toutes les deux dans la poche de son sweat à capuche.

-Tu n'as pas froid, demanda Max en faisant s'enlacer leurs doigts.

-Ça va, rassura Dilara, juste les mains. Et toi ?

Max sentit des spasmes saisir ses côtes, signe évident qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment couvert.

-Ça te va si on marche un peu plus vite, esquiva Max.

-Oui, rit Dilara.

Max sourit et ils accélérèrent le pas. À ce rythme dans cinq minutes ils pourraient être arrivés et se réconforteraient avec du chocolat chaud.

Avec chacun une tasse de chocolat en main et une couverture étalée sur eux, Max et Dilara s'installèrent dans le canapé. En rentrant Max avait allumé le chauffage, d'ici quelques minutes l'appartement se serait réchauffé et eux avec.

Max se sentait bien, ainsi avec Dilara assise juste à côté de lui. Dilara avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui, elle parvenait à l'apaiser, à le rassurer, à lui faire oublier ses angoisses. Elle était sa meilleure amie, Max l'aimait et ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle. Ses précédentes relations Max ne ressentait strictement rien pour elles, avec en plus une nudité et une sexualité qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Dilara, c'était la première pour qui il ressentait des sentiments et à qui, il avait osé demander de prendre le rôle actif dans l'intimité. Elle avait accepté tout de suite, comme si c'était naturel. Cela était arrivé peu après sa première fois avec Pierre, une incartade immédiatement avouée à Dilara. Elle avait acquiescé, sans rancœur ni jugement puis lui avait dit que s'il voulait avoir une liaison avec Pierre, il le pouvait. Avec le recul, Max se disait que Dilara avait toujours su qu'il préférait les hommes.

-À quoi tu penses, demanda Dilara.

-Rien de précis... Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir, répondit Max en posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de Dilara. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'aurai pu rêver. Je t'aime et j'aime tout ce qu'on partage.

-Ce n'est pas rien alors, s'exclama Dilara en souriant. Moi aussi je me sens chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré et moi aussi, je t'aime. Avoir ce genre de relation fusionnelle avec son meilleur ami, c'est rare.

Dilara se redressa pour embrasser la joue de Max, qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être en couple, murmura Dilara. Je crois qu'il est temps pour chacun de nous de reprendre sa liberté.

-Ça fonctionne pourtant, répondit Max en haussant les épaules.

-On s'aime mais pas comme ça, tu l'as toi-même dit en me qualifiant de meilleure amie... Tu aimes les hommes et surtout un en particulier.

-C'est vrai. J'aime les hommes... Pierre. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Un sourire béat s'était formé sur son visage, Max aurait voulu le restreindre mais n'y parvint pas. Dilara le fixa avec de grands yeux puis sauta au cou de Max qui par habitude l'éteignit par la taille.

-C'est génial ça Max, s'exclama Dilara en quittant leur étreinte. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

-Merci, répondit Max dans un rire gêné.

-C'est arrivé après la course ?!

-Oui, on était tellement bien après que... Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si tout le reste ne comptait plus. On s'est avoué certaines choses, puis nos sentiments plus tard quand on... Enfin tu vois.

-Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir à entendre que ça ! Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

-Non on s'est donné jusqu'à Abu Dhabi pour réfléchir à la suite. Ce n'est quand même pas évident.

-L'essentiel est de savoir qu'il t'aime.

-Oui. Dila... Je ne veux pas que notre relation change. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Mais rien ne changera entre nous, on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. La seule différence sera l'intimité qu'on ne partagera plus, sinon on sera toujours "Dila et Max", les meilleurs amis complices et inséparables ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, Max Verstappen.

Max sourit, remarqua ses larmes au goût salé qui pénétra dans sa bouche. Il regarda Dilara, sur ses joues aussi coulait une traînée d'eau salée.

-Non ne pleure pas sinon je pleure aussi, dit Max.

-Mais c'est toi qui a pleuré en premier, répondit Dilara en s'essuyant les joues.

-Non c'est toi !

Ils rirent, avant d'à nouveau se tomber dans les bras et de se serrer fort.

-Je suis fière de toi Max, murmura Dilara en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, peut importe en quoi il consistera. Quoique tu fasses je te soutiendrai toujours.

-Merci Dila. Je t'aime fort.

-Moi aussi.

Max ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par leur étreinte. Dilara était l'un de ses points de repère dans la vie, l'un de ses piliers. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude, même s'il n'en doutait pas, qu'elle le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive, il se sentait la force d'affronter cette nouvelle étape de sa vie.

Max n'eut pas besoin de davantage de réflexion. Son esprit était clair et ses envies limpides, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Il s'envola pour Abu Dhabi, sans appréhension de son futur.

Il flottait dans l'air un parfum de fin de saison. Les acteurs du paddock étaient détendus et joyeux, les équipes se mélangeaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, on pouvait voir des porteurs de tee-shirts gris discuter avec des tee-shirts rouges, des bleus avec des oranges ou des jaunes et noires. Même s'il y avait encore la course et ensuite les tests, c'était déjà en quelque sorte les vacances et la fraternité égalait le sportif. Abu Dhabi et sa course au crépuscule symbolisait cette fin de saison, cette fin de quelque chose de la meilleure des manières.

Max n'avait plus la peur chevillée au corps. S'il n'avait pour l'instant fait son coming out à personne de sa famille - il prévoyait de le faire la saison définitivement finie -, il ne ressentait plus cette crainte de la vérité. Il ne craignait plus d'être surpris à regarder du coin de l'œil les hommes qu'il croisait, ni de dire qu'il aimait les mignons petits porcelets ou les licornes, ni d'affronter le regard de ceux qui savaient - Max pensait surtout à Christian en songeant cela. La prochaine fois, s'il devait y en avoir une, que son patron lui ferait une remarque, Max ne se gênerait pas pour y répondre sans conciliation.

Mais pour l'heure, Max se trouvait avec Alex en plein désert. Ils réalisaient un tournage promotionnel, pilotant des Buggy dans les dunes, en pleine journée sous un grand soleil. Malgré la chaleur ce fut amusant, ces engins étaient appréciables à piloter et Max passa un bon moment.

Entre deux prises, Alex et Max firent une pause pour boire une boisson rafraîchissante à l'intérieur d'un des 4x4 les ayant conduits ici.

-Tu as quelque chose de changé, dit Alex en faisant tanguer sa boisson.

-Je suis juste moi, répondit Max en souriant.

-C'est ça. Tu es toi.

Alex sourit, ils se fixèrent en buvant quelques gorgées.

-"Ce que tu penses, tu le deviens. Ce que tu ressens, tu l’attires. Ce que tu imagines, tu le crées", glissa Alex. Celui-ci, je suis heureux de pouvoir te le dire car cela signifie que tu as trouvé la paix intérieure.

-On peut dire ça !

Voyant que le verre d'Alex était également vide Max y empila le sien en faisant un grand sourire, quitta ensuite la voiture en laissant son coéquipier s'occuper du rangement. Il était le pilote numéro un après tout, Alex pouvait bien consentir à lui débarrasser un verre de temps à autre. Max asseyait son territoire avec un naturel aplomb.

Max et Pierre avaient décidés d'attendre le vendredi soir pour discuter. La deuxième séance d'essais libres se terminant dans la soirée, ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de minuit qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Max.

-Ça va, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, affirma Max, et toi ?

-Aussi.

Ils se firent une étreinte maladroite. Les déclarations et la nuit de la dernière fois les laissaient gênés en ces retrouvailles, peut-être ces presque quinze jours sans se voir représentaient un délai un peu long.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent.

-C'est un peu gênant, souffla Pierre.

-Oui, ne put qu'approuver Max en se frottant la nuque.

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?

-Oui... bon je me lance, toussa Max avant de sourire pour se décontracter la mâchoire. Je t'aime, Pierre. Mais je ne crois pas vouloir être en couple et vivre avec toi. Ce qu'on a déjà, se voir occasionnellement, cela me suffit. J'ai besoin de liberté, après toutes ses années passées à être quelqu'un d'autre et à faire semblant. Maintenant, je veux simplement être moi. Juste Max, un gars plutôt gender fluid qui aime les gars et aussi bien les fringues en jean que les trucs mignons. Ce Max là à besoin d'apprendre à vivre et à vivre seul. Dilara n'est plus que ma meilleure amie, quant à mon père je lui parlerai à notre retour - pareil pour ma sœur et ma mère. Je vais leur dire être gay.

Pierre avait écouté Max attentivement. La fluidité avec laquelle Max avait parlé, son visage détendu et sa décontraction, tout cela laissa à Pierre un sourire attendri.

-Tu comprends, dit Max en prenant la main de Pierre.

-Bien sûr, répondit Pierre en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Max. Cela me convient, on reste dans une relation légère tout en ayant des sentiments. 

Max serra les doigts de Pierre entre les siens, fut soulagé que la relation qu'il venait de proposer lui convienne.

-Étant donné ce côté occasionnel, dit Max ensuite, si tu veux continuer avec Caterina ou avoir d'autres relations... Tu peux, je ne vais pas t'imposer une exclusivité.

-Caterina et moi c'est un peu comme toi et Dilara on est amis avant tout, exposa Pierre, le sexe c'est une chose parmi d'autres que nous partageons. Mais oui, si nous sommes d'accord alors faisons ça. Pareil pour toi donc tu es libre d'avoir des relations avec d'autres.

-Ce sera juste des mecs pour ma part. Les filles, j'arrête pour de bon !

Ils sourirent malicieusement avant de rire. Max fit un pas vers Pierre pour réunir leurs lèvres, initia une étreinte que Pierre accepta volontiers.

-Ton chien de garde est derrière la porte à t'attendre ou tu peux dormir ici, demanda Max à voix basse.

-Non Pyry est dans notre chambre et je lui ai dit de ne pas m'attendre, s'amusa Pierre. Mais il m'a fait promettre de ne faire que dormir !

-Ce n'est pas pour ses beaux yeux mais oui on ne fera rien d'autre que dormir !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, se mirent en sous-vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps. Max prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer les cheveux désordonnés de Pierre, profita qu'il dégageait les mèches de son front pour l'attraper par la taille et le ramener contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas juste les tiens sont lisses, dit Pierre en tirant et aplatissant les cheveux de Max dans tous les sens.

-Et ils sont doux en plus, ajouta Max un brin provocateur. 

-Abruti.

-Toi aussi ! Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Les provocations étaient affectives. Max s'arrangea pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Pierre, éteignit la lumière puis s'installa dans ses bras.

Pour cette dernière séance qualificative de la saison, Max réalisa le troisième chrono et Pierre le douzième. Demain ils partiraient tous deux une place plus haut sur la grille, profitant de la pénalité moteur de Valtteri. Cette nuit encore Pierre dormit avec Max, étonnement à la demande de Pyry qui disait vouloir profiter pleinement du confort de leur chambre - et Max et Pierre d'en conclurent que Pyry souhaitait justement, conclure avec quelqu'un. Ils s'amusèrent à deviner qui pouvait être l'amant du finlandais, avant de se dire qu'en fait, ils préféraient ne pas savoir.

Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent que Max et Pierre se réveillent ensemble au matin d'une course. Cela leur faisait à chaque fois bizarre, l'un comme l'autre se réveillant en mode "pilote" et donc, se retrouver avec un adversaire dans son lit avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Pierre enfila ses vêtements de la veille, quitta la chambre pendant que Max partait à la douche. Ils avaient besoin de se préparer, de faire leur rituel de matin de course séparément. La mise en place de leur bulle de concentration passait avant le reste.

Si le cadre du circuit de Yas Marina présentait bien, avec sa marina et son hôtel tout en luxe et ses éclairages qui ne tarderaient pas à s'allumer, la course manquait souvent de piquant. Le circuit n'était pas la plus grande réussite de son architecte, mais le lieu avait pour lui de finir la saison et de profiter ainsi, en tant que dernière course, d'un certain relâchement ou plutôt d'un moindre niveau d'exigence venant du F1 circus.

Quand Max se fut changé, délaissant son tee-shirt Red Bull, son short en toile et ses baskets pour sa combinaison et ses bottines de course, il fit un crochet par l'hospitalité Toro Rosso. Personne ne sembla étonné de le voir ici, après tout les deux équipes faisaient parties de la même maison mère, Max grimpa les marches et trouva Pierre entre deux portes.

-Bonne course, dit Max.

-Toi aussi bonne course, répondit Pierre.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de quitter le bâtiment, de traverser le paddock jusqu'à chacun retrouver son garage.

La course ne réserva pas de surprises, Max la finissant à sa place de départ, une bonne manière de conclure sa saison. Pour Pierre ce fut moins joyeux, non seulement il ne termina la course qu'à la dix-huitième place, mais en plus Carlos lui ravit la sixième place finale au classement pilotes. Max monta sur le podium, sous la nuit et l'éclairage blanc des projecteurs bordant le circuit.

Cette fois-ci, la saison était bel et bien terminée. Elle n'avait pas été sans reproches, Max s'en rappelait une première moitié parfaite avant une seconde, en deçà de ses espérances. Mais il savait ce qui l'avait déstabilisé, certains événements comme l'accident mortel d'Anthoine il n'y pouvait rien, d'autres il pouvait en tirer des conclusions et s'assurer d'y faire face d'une meilleure manière à l'avenir. Le poids de ses secrets tombait petit à petit de ses épaules. Max savait que la prochaine saison, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de jouer sérieusement le titre face à Lewis. Il aurait la stabilité de l'équipe, la voiture et le moteur et le plus important, plus aucune barrière psychologique sur laquelle buter. Max serait libéré et rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa course au titre.

Le protocole et le débriefing réalisés, Max s'arrêta dans le paddock pour discuter avec Daniel. Le sujet abordé fut sans lien avec le sport, ils parlèrent de leurs plans pour les vacances, de leurs familles avec qui ils passeraient les fêtes. Daniel disait qu'il allait rentrer en Australie, où il profiterait du bon air de la campagne et de sa famille pour se ressourcer.

-Mais sinon, s'interrompit lui-même Daniel, tu m'as l'air bien détendu. Y a t-il un truc que je devrais savoir ? Genre que tu t'es réconcilié avec tu-sais-qui ?

Daniel se mit à roucouler, dévoilant finalement ses dents bien blanches. Max sourit à sa mimique.

-Oui on s'est réconcilié, assura Max, un peu plus que ça même. On est en quelque sorte ensemble. Il y a des sentiments mais chacun garde sa liberté.

-Une relation moderne, approuva Daniel. C'est bien, et surtout c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

-C'est ça. Je dois profiter de ma liberté d'être moi-même et explorer ma sexualité, ça Pierre l'a parfaitement compris.

-J'aimerai te dire que je suis intéressé, lança Daniel avec un clin d'œil, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, je pourrais te faire jouir comme jamais tu n'as joui avec une fille, dit Max en souriant. 

Désormais Max osait jouer avec sa sexualité, avec ceux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance comme c'était le cas de Daniel. Après une boutade balancée par Daniel leur conversation revint aux vacances, au programme australien de Daniel pour les fêtes.

Max vit Charles passer derrière Daniel. Il croisa son regard, provocateur et tranchant, le fixa avec la même intensité. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit, celle de prendre un avantage définitif face à lui.

-Excuse-moi, dit Max à Daniel en amorçant un départ, j'ai une affaire à régler.

-Cela a l'air urgent, remarqua Daniel.

-Oui, une vieille histoire que j'ai laissé traîner trop longtemps !

Max adressa un petit sourire à Daniel avant de s'élancer dans le paddock à la poursuite de Charles. Le pilote Ferrari se retourna brièvement pour le voir, continua sa route jusqu'à ce que Max le rattrape alors qu'ils passaient devant le bâtiment McLaren.

-On doit se parler, dit Max.

-Pas ici, répondit Charles sans accorder un regard à Max.

Charles indiqua les toilettes qui se trouvaient non loin, Max l'y suivit. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons possibles de terminer leur "conversation" et les toilettes étaient assurément le lieu le plus approprié pour ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Ils vérifièrent que les cabines étaient toutes vides, d'une main sur le torse de Charles Max le poussa à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle.

-Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, dit Max. On doit en finir.

-De quoi parles-tu, interrogea Charles en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

-Tu m'as dirigé vers les toilettes, ne viens pas me dire ensuite que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Cette tension sexuelle entre nous. Faut qu'on baise un bon coup, Charles.

Charles leva les yeux vers le haut de la cabine, soupira avant de retrouver le regard de Max.

-Je n'ai pas de désir pour toi, prétendit Charles.

-J'ai décidé de ne plus mentir sur ma sexualité alors ne me fait pas l'outrecuidance de te voiler la face, argua Max en fermant le verrou. On en a envie tous les deux envie depuis près de dix ans. Si on ne cède pas ça ne disparaîtra jamais et on continuera à se faire bander l'un l'autre en s'énervant chacun de sa propre réaction.

Max savait dire vrai et que ses arguments se tenaient. Charles l'avait regardé fermer le verrou en déglutissant, Max vit un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux avant que le désir n'y apparaisse.

-On fait ça en vitesse et on n'en parle plus jamais ensuite, murmura Max en posant une main sur l'entrejambe de Charles.

-Un remède contre le mal, souffla dédaigneusement Charles en dégageant la main de Max.

-C'est ça. Allez baisse ton short, je veux sucer ta queue qui bande déjà dur.

Max vit l'effet fait par ses mots, les pupilles de Charles se dilatèrent et son corps tressaillit. Charles allait céder et de toute façon, Max ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ils ne sortiraient pas de cette cabine tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé. Cela leur pourrissait la vie depuis trop longtemps.

Charles avait cédé et Max se trouvait accroupi à lui faire une fellation qui le faisait gémir, d'une manière apparaissant délicieusement honteuse à l'oreille de Max.

-Je te hais, grogna Charles entre deux soupirs en serrant les cheveux de Max entre ses doigts. 

-Moi aussi, répondit plus tard Max en le libérant. À ton tour.

Max se releva et baissa son short et son sous-vêtement, mit ses mains sur la nuque de Charles qui s'agenouilla pour lui rendre la pareille. C'était bon, Max devait l'avouer Charles savait y faire. Il sourit en songeant que c'était certainement Pierre qui lui avait appris à sucer de la sorte.

Quand Charles se releva, Max se servit de sa force pour le faire se retourner et le pousser contre la paroi, où il le bloqua de son corps.

-Max putain, souffla Charles en tentant de le repousser.

-Non est le seul mot que j'entendrais, répondit Max.

Max s'assura d'un doigt que la voie était libre avant de pénétrer Charles. Cela lui fit un bien fou, s'il préférait en temps normal être passif avec Charles c'était autre chose. Il voulait le baiser, il désirait le prendre comme il le faisait actuellement, sans douceur contre une paroi ou un mur. Le désir que Max avait pour Charles était intrinsèquement lié à leur rivalité, il voulait le dominer sexuellement comme en piste, lui démontrer être plus fort et plus déterminé.

Charles avait laissé un cri se tordre dans sa gorge quand Max était entré, Max commença à bouger et déjà les mains de Charles vinrent s'agripper à ses fesses pour approfondir la pénétration. Charles gémissait sous le va-et-vient de Max, cela fut rapide et bestial, en parfaite réponse au désir refoulé qui existait entre eux depuis tant d'années. À aucun moment Charles ne dit non, les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent "putain" à plusieurs reprises puis "va te faire foutre" quand Max se vida sur ses fesses.

-Je suis meilleur que toi, chuchota Max à l'oreille de Charles quand ce dernier joui en se masturbant.

-Certainement pas et je t'emmerde, répondit Charles haletant.

-Tu ne me baiseras jamais.

Avec un sourire victorieux Max s'éloigna, prit de quoi s'essuyer dans le distributeur de papier toilette. Charles se retourna, prit lui aussi du papier et lança un regard noir à Max.

-Plus jamais, menaça Charles.

-Non ça ne risque pas, approuva Max.

Ils se rhabillèrent sans échanger un regard, Max déverrouilla la cabine pour aller se laver les mains et partir sans se retourner.

De retour dans sa chambre à l'hôtel, Max s'adossa contre la porte et soupira. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Il sourit en réentendant les gémissements obscènes de Charles, finalement son rival n'était pas si frigide que ça au lit (enfin, contre la paroi d'une cabine de toilettes). Max fila à la salle de bain prendre une douche, ne doutant pas du fait que l'affaire soit réglée entre Charles et lui, que cela resterait un one shot durant lequel il avait eu l'avantage.

Ne lui restait à régler, que la plus dure partie. Faire son coming out à sa famille. À Victoria, ce n'en serait pas réellement un, sa sœur savait depuis toujours sa "non conformité" de genre ou d'orientation sexuelle. À sa mère, Max restait plus incertain mais confiant, si l'acceptation ne se faisait pas immédiatement elle arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Non, le plus dur, les mots qu'il avait peur de dire, ce serait ceux réservés à son père.

Après les tests de fin d'année, Max rentra brièvement chez lui pour déposer ses affaires. Il repartit le jour même, direction Milton Keynes pour deux jours, où il se rendrait à l'usine afin de participer à diverses réunions. D'ici la fin de l'année il irait encore peu avant la période de noël, mais pour l'heure ses obligations étaient finies. Max reprit l'avion pour se rendre chez sa sœur puis chez sa mère, après réflexion il préférait leur parler en personne qu'au téléphone - et cela le préparerait à la rencontre avec son père.

Aborder le sujet avec sa sœur Victoria fut facile. Max lui dit sans détour, Victoria resta un instant pensive avant de sourire. À sa réaction cela était flagrant qu'elle savait, Max aurait presque pu ne rien lui dire, elle possédait l'information avant d'entendre ses mots. Victoria ne lui posa que deux questions. Elle lui demanda pourquoi maintenant, ce à quoi Max répondit qu'il aimait quelqu'un et qu'ils étaient en couple libre - Max précisa que leurs parents ne sauraient rien de cette relation ou de sa relative non binarité pour le moment, que son coming out était largement suffisant à leur faire entendre. Puis la seconde question posée par sa sœur, fut si ce mystérieux petit ami était à tout hasard, français et lui aussi pilote. Max confirma, en lui demandant comment elle savait. Victoria haussa les épaules et se souvint d'une impression, eut une fois où elle était présente sur une course et où elle l'avait vu avec Pierre. Ils parlèrent ensuite de Dilara, Max dit qu'au final cela ne changerait pas vraiment leur relation, qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et le resteraient. Puis ils poursuivirent la discussion sur tout autre chose, comme si de rien n'était.

Max la quitta avec le sourire. Absolument rien ne changerait entre eux, Max savait que sa petite sœur resterait sa petite sœur, que s'il le voulait dès demain il pourrait revenir la voir avec Pierre, qu'elle n'agirait pas différemment de ce qu'elle faisait avec Dilara.

Sa mère, Max appréhendait plus de lui dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle réagirait sur le coup, elle qui pouvait être à la fois aimante et rigide. Max se souvenait de la baffe prise lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, quand pour s'amuser avec Victoria ils s'étaient maquillés et vêtus de robes lui appartenant. Cette baffe violente et la colère qu'elle avait déversée sur eux. Avec le recul Max se demandait si cette réaction été vraiment celle de sa mère ou bien si elle avait réagi ainsi, par crainte de celle que Jos aurait eu si cela avait été lui qui été rentré en premier.

Max arriva chez sa mère avec le sourire. Il s'attarda dans ses bras profitant de cette étreinte, peut-être la dernière dans laquelle sa mère lui accordait pleine considération et légitimité. Dans ce comportement elle pouvait voir que cette visite avait un but précis, Max le remarqua dans ses yeux. Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine avec un verre de jus de pomme. Sa boisson d'enfance, Max y vit un signe supplémentaire.

Après un quart d'heure passé à parler, Max lui demanda son attention. Pour chacun il avait réfléchit à une approche différente et pour sa mère, c'était débuter par une explication sur le fait que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'était pas facile à avouer, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Un discours construit qui se finissait par "Je préfère les hommes aux femmes".

Le regard de sa mère avait toujours cette dureté, peu importe ses émotions ou son état d'esprit. C'était un fait physique, son regard vous enveloppait toujours avec sévérité même si ses yeux voulaient transmettre de la tendresse. Quand on ne connaissait pas Sophie, on ne pouvait pas saisir les nuances de son regard.

Après avoir prononcé ses mots Max vit derrière l'apparente sévérité, une expression dirait-il, d'embêtement. Une gêne plus qu'un rejet, sa mère parut faire toutes sortes de connexion avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire et Max termina son jus de pomme pour cacher sa propre gêne.

Max savait que l'acceptation prendrait du temps et c'est justement ce que sa mère lui dit. 

-Laisse-moi du temps, fut tout ce qu'elle commenta.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Max lui dit que cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il voulait et aurait des enfants dans quelques années, seul la façon dont il les aurait serait différente. Sa mère entendit ses mots, sans trop savoir non plus quoi en faire. Pour l'instant, cette question était secondaire.

Max se leva pour partir. S'attarder plus de temps n'aurait rien apporté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère saute de joie alors, sa réaction lui allait, surtout qu'au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte, elle l'enlaça brièvement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Max voulut y voir un encouragement.

À Monaco, Max retrouva Dilara. S'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle parte au moins quelques temps avant une possible colocation, Dilara avait tenu à être là pour le soutenir quand arriverait le moment pour lui de faire son coming out à ses proches. Max lui raconta comment cela s'était passé avec Victoria puis sa mère, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le globalement positif de la situation et que le "laisse-moi du temps" de sa mère, été encourageant et correspondait à ce à quoi Max s'était préparé. 

La journée se termina en douceur, Max pensif à demain. Demain matin, c'était à son père qu'il allait parler.

Au réveil, Max eut envie de fuir. Il voulait, il devait parler à son père et affronter la situation quelle qu'elle serait, mais une petite voix lui intimait le silence et surtout la fuite. Comme toutes ces précédentes fois, où Max avait essayé de parler et où il s'était dégonflé.

Non. Cette fois, Max aurait le courage de parler. Il ne fuirait pas, il briserait une bonne fois pour toutes ces chaînes qui le liait à son père. 

Dilara lui apporta une dernière fois son soutien d'un câlin, quitta ensuite l'appartement. Elle n'irait pas loin, prendrait juste l'ascenseur pour se rendre chez Daniel un étage plus haut, où elle attendrait que Max vienne la chercher ou lui téléphone une fois sa rencontre avec Jos terminée.

Désormais seul, Max avala une canette de Red Bull. Il avait songé boire plutôt de la bière, l'alcool lui aurait donné du courage, mais s'était ravisé. Il voulait garder les idées claires si les choses dérapaient. La possibilité que son père le frappe, il ne l'avait pas exclus.

Jos arriva. Sans sonner, il possédait une clé, détail dont Max se dit qu'il devrait s'occuper. Ils se saluèrent d'une étreinte masculine mais affective, comme ils le faisaient toujours, allèrent prendre place dans le canapé avec une boisson. Max pariait sur un lieu connu, un cadre familial et chaleureux pour détendre son père avant de tout déballer.

-Où est Dilara, demanda Jos étonné de ne pas la voir.

-Tout de suite chez un ami, répondit Max en se frottant la nuque, mais ensuite elle va rentrer chez ses parents. Nous sommes séparés.

Jos fronça les sourcils, but une gorgée de sa bière sans alcool.

-C'est définitif ?

-Oui, soupira Max, on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre en fin de compte.

-C'est dommage elle me plaisait bien cette petite, elle au moins comprenait le cadre strict dont tu as besoin pour performer. Je vous voyais bien mariés avec de la marmaille !

-On reste amis en tout cas, tu pourras encore la voir.

-Hum, ce n'est pas pareil.

Jos sirota tranquillement sa boisson, un silence empli la pièce. Max avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il savait que le moment était venu de parler, qu'à attendre plus il risquait de se taire. À son père, il avait réservé des mots clairs et directs, la subtilité ne servirait à rien si comme certains l'affirmaient, Jos refusait de voir la réalité.

Max ferma les yeux. Une seconde, une toute petite seconde avant de dire les mots qu'il voulait dire depuis tant d'années. C'était plus dur de parler à son père que d'avouer à Pierre ses sentiments ou que d'accepter de s'enfermer dans les chiottes pour baiser son grand rival.

-Papa. Je suis homo.

Ses yeux s'étaient rouverts et tombèrent sur ceux de son père. Jos le regardait fixement, immobile, sans émotion. Max se demanda si ses mots avaient bien été compris.

-Tu as entendu, osa Max. Je suis-

-J'ai entendu, coupa Jos d'une voix plus forte que celle de Max.

Jos restait toujours stoïque et cela inquiéta Max plus que toute autre réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Max s'était attendu à de la colère, de la haine, il s'était préparé à se prendre des insultes ou des coups et là, son père restait tout simplement impassible.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Max.

-Que veux tu comprendre, répondit Jos en haussant épaules et mains.

-Ta réaction. Je te dis être homo et tu ne dis rien.

-Tu n'es pas homo Max.

-Je viens de te dire que je le suis.

-Tu ne l'es pas, répéta Jos en se resservant à boire. 

Jos ne voulait en fait pas comprendre, c'était ça l'explication. Max se frotta l'arête du nez.

-Papa...

-J'ai manqué de discernement dans ton éducation, interrompit Jos, en te corrigeant trop souvent qu'à force tu ais assimilé la douleur comme étant plaisir. Cela ne m'étonne pas que maintenant tu aimes la sodomie ou ce genre de pratique déviante, mais tu peux très bien le faire avec ta copine. On fait des jouets pour ça.

-Ça n'a rien à voir tu n'as pas compris. J'aime les hommes.

Max vit le regard de son père s'obscurcir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Jos d'un ton dur.

-J'aime les hommes, répéta Max en soutenant le regard de son père.

-Tu as eu des relations avec pleins de filles.

-Je me forçais. À part Dilara aucune de mes ex ne me faisait bander même en se frottant sur ma queue ! Pour les baiser il me fallait m'imaginer avec un mec.

-Avec Dilara cela fonctionnait !

-Oui parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, je l'aime mais pas de la manière que tu voudrais ! Il n'y a que pour un homme que je peux ressentir un amour et un désir à la fois physique, sexuel, intellectuel et sentimental !

-Tu me parles d'amour mais qu'est ce que tu y connais à ton âge hum ? Tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est !

-Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre ! J'ai un petit ami, il est mon amant depuis un an et demi et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis le début de notre relation !

Le dégoût passa sur le visage de Jos, avant que la colère ne noircisse ses yeux.

-C'est lui qui t'a mis cette histoire de pseudo homosexualité dans la tête, souffla Jos.

-Non, affirma Max, ni lui ni personne ne m'a influencé. C'est ma réalité et c'est mon choix d'en parler. Cela fait trop longtemps que je refoule mon homosexualité et que je fais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai toujours été une pédale que tu le veuilles ou non ! Maintenant je veux assumer pour moi et parce que cet homme je l'aim-

-Ça suffit, coupa Jos en se levant. Si tu as besoin de te prendre une bite dans le cul pour jouir très bien mais il est hors de question que tu ramènes ton... amant chez moi ! À noël tu viens avec Dilara où tu ne viens pas ! Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à ton petit frère et à ta petite sœur qui est ce gars à la place de leur "grande sœur Dila" !

-Je pourrais leur expliquer moi-même, répliqua Max en se levant à son tour.

-Non ! Tu ne leur en parle pas, ni à personne d'autre ! Tu es Max Verstappen ne l'oublies pas, ma création et une marque ! Tu ne peux pas, parce qu'un matin tu t'es réveillé avec ces idioties dans la tête, dire à tout le monde, hé je suis une pédale !

-Ce ne sont pas des idioties et je ne t'appartiens pas !

Jos se rapprocha de Max.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de foutre ta carrière en l'air, siffla Jos mâchoire serrée. J'ai tout donné pour toi Max. Tout. Tu n'anéantiras pas le travail de ma vie, pour une petite pédale dont tu crois t'être entiché.

-Tu ne parles pas de lui comme ça, menaça Max, et ce n'est pas de lui dont je te parle, mais de moi. Moi ! Je sais tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. C'est pour toi, pour ne pas te décevoir, que j'ai feint d'être "normal". C'est pour toi que j'ai souffert toute ma vie, qu'à dix-sept ans j'ai cru être impuissant parce que je n'arrivais pas à avoir de rapports avec ma copine ! J'ai accepté ta vision des choses, je ne t'ai jamais fait de reproches ! Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que la course dans la vie, je ne veux plus passer à côté de qui je suis mais rassure-toi je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un coming out médiatique !

-J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir !

-Tu le savais déjà non ? Au plus profond de toi. Oui ton fils est une pédale, tu refusais juste de le voir ! Maintenant que cela a été dit à voix haute, si tu veux m'insulter ou me frapper ne te gêne pas je m'en fiche, au moins je suis libéré de tous ces mensonges !

Max ne lâcha pas le regard de son père. Ce regard face auquel il avait si souvent baissé les yeux et dont à présent il n'avait plus peur.

Après un moment passé à s'affronter du regard, Jos attrapa sa veste et partit en direction de la porte.

-Mes clés, dit sèchement Max. Pour ne pas qu'un jour tu arrives à un moment malencontreux !

Jos balança son trousseau au sol. Sans un mot, il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Max laissa ses jambes fléchir, se retrouva avec les fesses sur les talons. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, resta le regard dans le vague. Ça y est. Il l'avait fait. Il avait avoué son homosexualité à son père.

Quelques nuages habitaient le ciel. Ils étaient gris, un beau dégradé de gris qui emplissait l'horizon, donnant à la méditerranée des reflets foncés. Le vent balayait Monaco comme souvent, ces derniers jours la température avait chutée. Ce serait bientôt l'hiver.

En arrivant sur la plage, Max reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de Pierre. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, tout au plus une dizaine de personnes éparpillées dont certaines, étaient plongées dans un entraînement physique intensif.

Max arriva à côté de Pierre. Leurs têtes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, ils se sourirent longuement avant de se tourner vers l'océan.

-Ça va, demanda Pierre.

Cette question, était devenue une habitude depuis une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Max avait commencé la réorganisation de sa vie, en parlant à Victoria et à sa mère, puis à son père.

-Ça va, assura Max. Dilara est partie. Elle comme Victoria me téléphone tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Ma mère reste ma mère. Et mon père...

Max eut un rictus sans joie.

-Il m'ignore, souffla Max. J'aurais préféré sa rage, ses coups et ses insultes, à ça. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance.

-Tu regrettes, demanda Pierre.

-Non. Mes mensonges me pourrissaient de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais plus continuer à les clamer encore et encore. Même si je n'ai pas tout dit à chacun et que c'est dur... ça reste une libération.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Max sourit, cette fois-ci avec sincérité.

-La dernière fois c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça, à l'arrivée au Brésil.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit exactement ce jour là, soumit Pierre, je ne m'en souvient plus.

-Oh, je ne sais plus non plus ! Il y avait trop d'émotions. Je crois avoir dit être fier en toi, que je n'avais jamais douté de toi, que tu méritais ce résultat. Des trucs du genre.

Du bleu de l'océan à celui des yeux de Pierre. Max s'accrocha à ces iris avec force.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose aujourd'hui, répondit Pierre.

Max se mit subitement à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, dit Pierre intrigué.

-Rien je repensais juste à quelque chose que j'ai fais à Abu Dhabi... Une connerie.

-Dis-moi ?

-J'ai couché avec Charles.

La surprise passée que Max lui avoue cela sans détour (même si Max était un garçon direct), Pierre fit un sourire en coin.

-C'était sûr que cela arriverait un jour, dit Pierre. Vous auriez même mieux fait de vous laissez aller plus tôt, votre rivalité en piste aurait été plus saine.

-Il m'a fallut beaucoup de résilience pour accepter de m'enfermer avec lui dans les toilettes pour faire ça... ! Tu ne demandes pas qui a baisé qui ?

-Pas la peine, j'ai la réponse. Tu as baisé Charles. Sinon tu ne t'en vanterais pas !

Cette conversation était un peu surréaliste mais eu au moins le mérite de les faire rire. Max se frotta le visage en regardant les vagues s'écraser sur le sable, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de ses pieds.

-Ma vie a définitivement changée, conclut Max.

-Pour le meilleur, murmura Pierre.

-J'espère.

Ils regardèrent l'océan en silence. Au-dessus d'eux les nuages gris se baladaient chamaillés par le vent, ils semblaient tels Max et Pierre avancer vers l'avenir.

-Pierre ?

Pierre se tourna vers Max à l'entente de son prénom. Max se pencha pour l'embrasser, attarda une seconde ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime, souffla Max.

-Je t'aime, répondit Pierre. On se reverra après noël ?

-Je t'attendrai après noël.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis quittèrent la plage. Après une fin de journée, une nuit et une autre demi journée passées ensemble, il ne resterait à Pierre qu'à prendre son bagage et à se rendre à l'aéroport, avant de décoller pour rentrer chez lui d'où il enverrait un sms à Max lui signalant être bien arrivé. Max lui répondrait un émoji souriant puis un cœur, auquel Pierre répondrait un autre cœur. Et Max pourrait sourire en levant son regard vers l'horizon.

La mécanique du cœur était désenrayé, Max l'avait remis en place en y ajoutant les pièces manquantes. Maintenant, il pourrait tourner sans faillir et Max, pourrait vivre sa véritable existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se termine donc Enrayement de la mécanique du coeur et avec elle, ma série Max et Pierre. Une série commencée il y a de nombreux mois, qui aura vu au fil de ses parties la relation de Max et Pierre évoluer d'une simple histoire de sexe, à une histoire d'amour. Moderne, comme l'a dit Daniel, mais peut importe la forme qu'elle prend, l'important est le bonheur qu'en tirent ses protagonistes. Elle aura aussi permis à Max de s'assumer, de grandir et de se détacher des liens bien trop serrés qu'il avait avec son père.
> 
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, peut-être certain trouverons à redire notamment sur ce qu'il se passe avec Charles, mais à mon sens cela faisait partie du processus de libération de Max, pour lui donner tout le recul nécessaire que ce soit dans sa vie personnelle ou professionnelle.
> 
> Cela m'émeut de terminer un projet dont l'écriture a débutée il y a un an et demi, cette série aura été une part de ma vie d'auteur et assurément, m'aura fait évoluer. Un peu comme mes personnages, en quelque sorte.
> 
> À mes lecteurs qui auront suivi cette série et lu ou non mes autres textes, je voudrais dire merci. Merci d'avoir prit de votre temps pour lire mes textes, merci de les avoir aimés, merci de les avoir commentés. Un merci particulier à ma fidèle lectrice et collaboratrice KitKat19, avec qui j'ai toujours plaisir à échanger et dont les commentaires, auront parfois pu m'aider dans la visualisation globale de l'évolution de l'histoire.  
> J'étends à nouveau ce merci à tous car sans vous, peut-être cette série n'aurait pas été terminée. À son démarrage, elle ne devait pas compter autant de textes, ce n'est qu'une fois la publication commencée et la constatation qu'elle était lue et appréciée, que l'envie d'en faire une œuvre longue et à rebondissements sera venue. Ainsi je la dédie à tous mes lecteurs.
> 
> "Max et Pierre" se termine donc ici. Mais, pas mes publications, je continuerai à écrire d'autres textes sur la Formule 1, dont probablement quelques uns sur Max et Pierre mais qui seront des travaux indépendants de cette série.
> 
> Voilà. Encore merci d'avoir lu, et à (très) bientôt !!


End file.
